Nintendo x Touhou
by somedude11
Summary: *cough cough* SOMEONE decided to troll. So they decide to teleport Mario and Luigi to the native lands of Gensokyo, where the two brothers are forced to adapt to their surroundings and figure out what's going on here. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Forest of Stuff and Things

*THUD*

Mario rubbed his head in pain whilst Luigi struggled to recover and stand back up. Eventually the two brothers got back up and tried to bear their surroundings. "Mario! Where are we?!" Luigi asked his brother. "I don't know Luigi!" Mario replied nervously. The forest area was riddled with bamboo and trees and... more green nature things.

"Hmmmmm... we should start walking" Mario said.  
"O-ok..." Luigi replied.  
So the two brothers started walking.. and walking... walking... andddddd walking.

(Setting the mood)

Mario was still walking whilst Luigi was limping barely standing up.  
"Ugggggggggh, how long have we been walking?" Luigi asked.  
"I honestly have no idea... we should set up camp." Mario replied.  
*a few minutes later*  
Miraculously, Mario and Luigi managed to make an acceptable camp.  
The tents were made of leaves and sticks and the bros made a campfire.  
Luigi's stomach growled.  
"Hey, Luigi we should find some food."  
"My thoughts exactly! I'll go find some... fish! When I was getting some firewood I saw a lake!" Luigi said, excitedly, so excitedly, he grabbed the nearest vine and stick, dug his hand in the dirt and grabbed out a handful of worms and rushed off to the previously mentioned lake. Mario was slightly worried, but he was sure that Luigi would be fine. While Mario looked up at the glowing moon and smiled at it, it looked mesmerizing, yet so calming.  
"Beautiful. Isn't it?"  
Mario quickly turned around to see a white haired woman right behind him, she had red pants with unfamiliar white objects on them, while seemingly having a white button-up shirt.  
"Ermmmm.. can I help you?" Mario asked the woman.  
"Nope. In fact I'm here to help you." The woman replied.  
"You seem lost and I'm just here to help." She continued.  
"Wow! Uh.. thanks! What's your name?" Mario asked.  
"Fujiwara no Mokou. But you could call me Mokou." Mokou said.  
"Well you could call me Mario, nice to meet you, Mokou!" Mario said reaching his hand out for it to be shaken.  
"Nice to meet you to, Mario." Mokou reached out her hand. When the two hands shook.. they just silently.. stood there.

*sfx crickets*

Mario and Mokou both still had their hands intertwined with smiles still on their faces.

Meanwhile, Luigi was still humming happily even though he hadn't caught anything for 15 minutes. But Luigi felt like something was watching him. Just waiting until the perfect time to strike, but he ignored it. Until...

"Hello, mister." A voice said behind Luigi.

Luigi had turned around to see a little girl wearing a black dress and having a bow tie on her head.

"Oh! Hello little one," Luigi said.  
"How can I help you?"

"Green mister, can I eat you?" The blonde girl asked.

"Ehhhhh?" Luigi replied confused, but before Luigi could say anything else the blonde girl had bit Luigi in his right arm. Blood started to come out of Luigi's arm. Luigi looked at his arm in absolute horror at his arm. The girl rushed toward Luigi again intending to take of his whole right arm in one try. Luigi narrowly dodged the attack. "MARIO!" Luigi shouted.

*back at camp*

Mario and Mokou were still in an awkward handshake position. Then Mario heard Luigi's cry and finally broke the awkwardness by looking in the direction Luigi has screaming in.  
"Mokou! Did you hear that?" Mario asked.  
"Of course I did,"Mokou responded.  
"But who was that screaming?"

"It was Luigi!"  
"Who?"  
"My younger brother."  
"You're younger brother sounds like an old woman."  
"Eh, your kinda right. Anyways lets-a-go!"  
"Wait! How do you know where your brother is?"  
"Uhhhhhh..."  
"Don't worry I'll scout the area."  
"You can fly?!"  
"Of course, that's common in Gensokyo."  
"I can't fly(without a power up that is)!  
"You must not be from around here."  
Mokou shot up into the sky and found a huge open area where Luigi and a little blonde girl and black were fighting.  
Mokou sighed and rushed back down to the ground, grabbed Mario by his overalls(ignoring Mario being confused and screaming as well) and flew over too the open area. Once Mario and Mokou arrived Mokou floated down to the surface and dropped Mario on the ground. "You could've warned me first..." Mario said slightly shaken by the sudden 'trip' Mokou gave Mario. "Sorry about that." Mokou apologized.  
Luigi rushed behind Mario and peered over his shoulder and pointed at the girl. "Th-that's not a-a hu-human!" Luigi said, terrified.  
"That must be a youkai then.." Mokou said.  
"Awww, three against two that's not fair... I guess I'll have to eat you all up..." the youkai said.

Luigi felt a chill down his spine.

Mario got into his fighting stance

Mokou kept her hands buried into her pockets.

The dark human-eating youkai, Rumia just looked hungry.

"Oh nooooooo..." Luigi chattered.

*END*

Well! I've just finished this first chapter  
of this series I made. New characters will be introduced soon as well. I feel like I'll have a very inconsistent update schedule once school starts again though... well I hope you enjoyed anyway! See ya later!


	2. Mr Angel

"Woohoo!" Pit exclaimed, shooting a youkai in the head with the Palutena Bow.

"These guys are too easy! I'm not even breaking a sweat!" Pit boasted. Then a huge youkai came out of nowhere and almost caught Pit off guard.

"Looks like you spoke to soon Pit," Palutena said.

"Ha! That looks easy! In fact, it's so easy I'll use the First Blade!" Pit said. Pit's Palutena Bow turned into the First Blade, a balanced weapon with both melee and ranged capabilities. Pit aimed and took a single shot at the youkai, the shot hit the youkai in the face, stunning it. Once the youkai was stunned, Pit rushed toward the youkai in hopes to finish it off. Right before Pit slashed the youkai in pieces something else decapitated the giant beast.

"What the..." Pit said.

"Pit? Didn't you take out that monster?" Palutena responded.

"No... something took out that monster." Pit responded.

"Hellooooooooooo!" a voice said near Pit.

"Huh?" Pit said looking around only to eventually see a little girl with a hat, a green and yellow dress with diamond-like buttons. Her most eye-catching features were her green eyes and hair and a closed purple eye around her body. She also was floating like Pit was.

"Oh, it's just a little girl." Pit said, relieved.

"Hi! My name's Koishi Komeiji. I'm right behind you."

"Awww, that's adora-

"wait, did she just say 'I'm right behind you?' " Pit asked.

"I'm pretty sure she said that," Palutena responded, "This girl is more than meets the eye though.." Palutena continued.

"Pit, take caution around this girl, she is extremely dangerous and is way out of your league," Palutena warned.

"Aw, come on Lady Palutena," Pit said.

"I don't think she's all that dangerous."

"Looks can VERY deceiving Pit. All I'm saying is if she decides to attack you, RUN."

"Ermmm... ok."

Koishi had been waiting very patiently for Pit, but she had wanted to know what the angel was talking about, it made her regret closing her 3rd eye for a bit.

"Uhhh, Mr. Angel..." Koishi asked.

Pit had just finished conversating with Palutena, Pit had to find a way to keep the satori distracted. He couldn't leave her, the little girl wouldn't be so happy about that.

"Ok, Koishi! What do we do first?" Pit asked.

Koishi thought about it for a few seconds.

"Hmmm... we should do a danmaku battle!" Koishi exclaimed.

"Battle?" Pit said.

This is exactly what Pit wanted to avoid. So much for that plan.

"What's danmaku?" Pit questioned.

"You don't know what danmaku is?! Well, I'll just have to teach you." Koishi said confidently. Koishi began rapidly spinning, once she stopped, Koishi seemingly had gained teacher glasses and a teacher vector.

(Ummmmmm, I apologize for this)

Koishi: Hello! Welcome to class!

Pit: ??????????

Koishi: Today, I'll be teaching this poor soul what danmaku is!

Pit: Poor soul?!

Koishi: Yep! Hey.. is it me, or has the writing style changed? Uhhh.. anyway danmaku in English means: "Bullet Hell"

Koishi: They also can one-shot you.

Pit: Define "one shot".

Koishi: One shot as in, insta-kill. So you'd better watch out! But sometimes enemy danmaku could sometimes take multiple hits to take you out.

Pit: Well, at least I have a better understan-

Koishi: Class is dismissed!

school bell rings*

Koishi: Now since we- wait the writing style didn't change back.

Koishi snaps her fingers*

"Ha s'taht retteb, tiaw, siht si llits gnorw!" Ihsiok dias.

"Ihsiok Eht txet si drawkcab!" Tip dias.

"I wonk I wonk." Ihsiok dias.

Ihsiok spans reh sregif*

"Ah! Now we're back! Ok, Mr. Angel are you ready for our battle?" Koishi asked.

"Uhhhhhh..." Pit was still very unsure about this decision, I mean he could feel Koishi's raw power seeping from her. He wouldn't want to get totally obliterated.

"Could we just do I a sparring match instead?" Pit asked.

"Of course," Koishi replied, "It's not like I was gonna use my full power."

"Uh-ahhhhhhhh!" Pit was suddenly falling toward the ground, his flight powers had worn off.

Koishi slowly descended to the ground to where Pit was laying.

"So... are you ready?" Koishi asked.

Pit got up.

"Yeah..." Pit responded.

"Yay!" Koishi said excitedly, she flew back up into the sky and without warning, Koishi fired a pattern of danmaku toward the grounded Pit.

Palutena had allowed Pit his Power of Flight and took off, narrowly dodging Koishi's danmaku.

Pit had fired two shots at Koishi using his First Blade. Koishi dodged them with ease.

"The First Blade won't work on her..." Pit thought, with that said. Pit's First Blade changed into the Standard Orbitars, two glowing balls that revolved around Pit's arms.

"Hey... those look like the shrine maidens yin yang balls." Koishi thought. The orbitars fired energy shots at Koishi, some actually hit her too.

"Ok.. let's try this..." Koishi said.

Symbol "Danmaku Paranoia"

A ring surrounded Pit so he couldn't move around as freely, then Koishi started to fire heart-shaped bullets at the angel.

"Hearts are kidding me?!" Pit exclaimed while dodging the bullets.

"FEEL THE LOVE MR. ANGEL!!!" Koishi exclaimed.

Eventually one of the heart-shaped bullets hit Pit.

"Ugh, good match..." Pit's head was throbbing after he hit his head on the grass.

"Wow! You're pretty weak Mr. Angel!" Koishi said, standing over Pit, "By the way, what's your name?"

"My name is Pit! I'm the Royal Guard of Palutena, the Goddess of Light!" Pit exclaimed proudly, while Palutena just exhaled in stress.

"My name is Koishi Komeiji! I live underground with my pets and sister!" Koishi introduced herself.

"I see," Pit said, "Hey Koishi, who gave you that hat? It looks nice."

"Wow! Thanks! I really don't know who gave it to me though, my big sister said that my father gave it to me when I was a toddler, and she also said I stuck onto it ever since!" Koishi replied.

Pit nodded as he listened to Koishi. He wanted to ask Koishi about that 3rd eye attached to her, but he figured that was something personal, so he decided to put that question off.

Pit takes a look up at Gensokyo's crimson sunset.

"Well, Koishi. I think it's getting dark. I should go, I could talk to you later!" Pit bids his new friend farewell as he summons his Power of Flight and flies off.

"Goodbye Mr. Ange- I mean Pit!" Koishi shouted as her new friend flew off. The youkai girl thought about her new friend and how nice he was, she wanted to meet him again as soon as possible.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

THUD*

"There was some type of barrier up there!" Pit said, rubbing his noggin.

"My apologies, Pit. We currently have no way of getting you out this place." Palutena said.

"So why did you send me here!?" Pit said.

"Well, I haven't thought about getting you out once you got into Gensokyo," Palutena said, "So, you may have to stay for a few months... or years."

"YEARS???!!!??!!" Pit shouted.

"Mr. Ang- erm... Pit. Who are you talking to?" Koishi finally asks.

"Oh! Ummmm... no one important." Pit answered.

"Are you telepathically talking to a goddess in your ears?" Koishi asked.

"HOW DID SHE KNOW?!?!" Pit asked Palutena. "I told you this girl is abnormal..." Palutena said.

"Ugh..." Pit collapsed to the ground, looks like he was stuck here.

Koishi sat down with Pit's collapsed body. "So.. Pit, do you want to get some lamprey?" Koishi asked.

Pit looked at Koishi and smiled.

"Yeah... lamprey sounds nice." Pit replied, looking at the golden sunset.

END*

Look look, I know I probably got a few things wrong with the whole 'Pit's arsenal and Koishi's spell cards and the Hakurei Barrier and how Palutena got Pit to Gensokyo' and with that said I would like you guys to correct any mistakes I made in the comments. Anyways imma sleep now.


	3. The Strangest Encounter

"All of you look so tasty~"

"Mario! Do something!" Luigi shouted. Mario rushed toward Rumia and took out his trusty hammer and raised it and brought down right on Rumia...'s barrier. The sudden impact caused Mario to violently vibrate, Rumia grabbed Mario's neck and opened her mouth to feast on the red plumber. But Mokou delivered a swift, hard kick to Rumia's head knocking her back and dropping Mario.

"Thanks," Mario said, "That girl is a lot stronger than she looks."

"Well she's not strong enough," Mokou replied, "I'll take her out."

"Ugh... damn.." Rumia said recovering, before she got up Mokou managed to get behind Rumia and put her into a chokehold, restricting her movement. As Rumia struggled to break free, she started to feel fuzzy...

Her surroundings started to go dark(I mean she's always surrounded by darkness but you hopefully know what I mean).

Dark... darker... yet darker.

Until, Rumia collapsed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! You killed her!" Luigi shouted.

"She's not dead," Mokou replied, "She's just unconscious. Besides, wasn't she just trying to kill you a few minutes ago?" Mokou asked.

"Ermmm..." Luigi down at his bleeding arm, he had forgot about it and it started to hurt again.

"Owwwww, I need to do something about this wound..." Luigi said.

"You're right Luigi," Mario said, "Mokou is there any form of hospital around?" Mario asked.

"Well... Eientei could be open at this time... we could travel over there and you guys could stay for the night. Mokou replied.

2am, Mokou, Mario and Luigi are traveling to Eientei.

A defeated and unconscious Rumia lay on the grass of the forest. A ghastly creature floated over Rumia it's glowing blue eyes glistened in the night, it had a red growth beard thing and a white mane on it's head, aside from those features it was completely black.

"Poor child," it said, "You look lost, and tired, and unconscious. Well if you are like this you may enjoy your nightmare I will dawn upon you"

(A nightmare about... I don't know... a giant blob eating her, or something like that.)

Darkrai, looked disgusted from what he was viewing from Rumia's nightmare. But then Rumia shot up and started screaming in terror.

"Good morning child." Darkrai said to Rumia.

"That was an awful dream!" Rumia said neglecting Darkrai.

"That was a nightmare," Darkrai said, "I also heard that you, Rumia are obsessed with the consumption of humans."

"Well... I do eat humans... but why are you asking me this?" Rumia questioned.

"I have a proposal to make."

"You're going to marry me?" Rumia said, blushing slightly.

"N-no. Let's make a deal, I'll make the human's in the village fall into a nightmare and you can feast on them all you want." Darkrai said.

"Uh huh," Rumia said, listening.

"Once you had your fill. You will help me enter the Dream World and overthrow it." Darkrai explained.

"Uh huhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Rumia said, definitely listening.

"Well then, let's get started..." Darkrai said sinisterly.

At Eientei

Mokou knocks on the shoji, and the door opened to reveal a familiar face. She was wearing a red and blue shirt, skirt and hat with a health cross on it. She also had a long white laced ponytail.

"Ah! Good... morning? What brings you here, Mokou?" Eirin asked.

"Because these two got lost," Mokou said, "Would-" Mokou shivered, "Kaguya mind if these two stay for the night?" Mokou asked.

"Hmmmm... let me ask..." Eirin said she closed the shoji and footsteps could be heard going away from the doors.

Inside Eientei

"The two can stay Eirin, tell Mokou to piss off... no, wait! Tell her we don't allow animals at our doorstep."

"Well, I'll make sure I'll tell Mokou about how you feel.." Eirin said. Once Eirin went outside to Mokou, Mario, and Luigi. The two brothers looked confused, whilst Mokou had agitated look on her face..

"Ermmm... the two can stay, and Kaguya said-"

"I know what she said," a fuming Mokou said, "I'll be here in the morning to pick these two up." Mokou walked away from the entrance of Eientei.

"Please come in," Eirin said.

"Um, I'll come in later," Mario said.

"Mokou!" Mario shouted at her, turns out she didn't go that far.

"Hmm?"

"So this Kaguya girl.. you must not be friendly with her.."

"We've had some history."

"Really! How far does it go back?

"What's it to you?" Mokou snapped, "godammit, I'm your guide out of this forest, not your secretary!"

"Well, sorry, just asking."

"Go inside, I'll see you tomorrow," Mokou said, Mario decided to listen and walked back to Eintei.

"Yo, Mario!" Mokou said, Mario turned around.

"Being young, especially when you can't die and you're forced to stay young forever. Something like death almost seems blissful, " Mokou was staring into the deep blue sky, "I've tried to end it myself a few times... trust me."

"Mokou, " Mario said, " I'm not your therapist, but I really think you shouldn't be so careless with yourself. Do something worthwhile! I don't know, I just met you!" Mario exclaimed.

"How do I..."

"I'm not sure... you'll figure something out, right? Until then, in the words of the late Freddie Mercury:

"keep yourself alive!"

Mario ran back to Eientei. Leaving Mokou to herself, she had a lot to think about.

Back at Eientei

"I'm back!" Mario said. Luigi, Eirin, Kaguya, Reisen, and Tewi all stared at Mario.

"Uhhhh..." Mario had strolled into a tea session, and he hadn't even taken off his shoes.

"Erm... please sit down Mr. Mario," Eirin said. The plumber had taken off his shoes and got on his knees next to his brother at the small table. Eirin set a cup of tea in front of Mario and sat back down.

Well, this is uneventful... Kaguya thought, and she was right, there was only more bizarre moments to come.

END*

Epilogue*

Mokou had been thinking about what Mario had said.

"Keep yourself alive huh?" she said to herself.

"He doesn't even know the half of it," she said with a slight smile as she walked back into the forest.


	4. Red Eyes, White Rabbit

The wind gently blew, and Luigi could've sworn that he saw a tumbleweed blow past. Mario's eyes were fixated on Reisen's bunny ears.

I wonder what they feel like... Mario thought.

Reisen eventually took notice Mario's staring and sipped her tea a little faster.

Tewi also took notice, and a sly smile appeared on Tewi's face.

"So... ummmmm. What're your names?" Tewi asked.

"We're the Super Mario Brothers!" Mario and Luigi said, the two brothers stood up and struck a pose.

The wind blew again.

"Yeah, I'm done here," Reisen said, getting up and leaving the room. Tewi noticeably giggled which lead to Eirin elbowing Tewi in the stomach.

"Oof!" Tewi exclaimed, turns out Eirin doesn't know her own strength because Tewi barely walked out of the room after that.

"Is she ok?" Luigi asked.

"Ermmm.. she's fine," Eirin replied.

"Those were some... interesting poses," Kaguya stepped in, "but what are your names?"

"Oh." The brothers said. After the two introduced brothers introduced themselves and Eirin and Kaguya did the same thing. Nothing. Nothing particularly happened.

"Who were the two rabbit people?" Mario asked.

"Ah, yes," Eirin said, "The taller one is Reisen Udongein Inaba, and the shorter one is Tewi Inaba. You seem to interested in Reisen's ears, Mario." Eirin followed up.

"I mean, if someone had bunny ears on their head you'd want to touch them to!" Mario said defensively.

"All right, all right, " Eirin said, "Mario, was it? I appreciate your enthusiasm, however, Reisen is a nurse, not a toy." Mario had slumped in defeat. Everything was going pretty swell, until a white bunny rabbit hopped into the room, and everything went _silent. _

"You guys keep rabbits in your building! That's pretty funny." Mario said, picking up the rabbit guest.

"Yes we do," Eirin said, "I bought a radio from the kappa on Youkai Mountain, and it's able to connect to the Outside World, Kaguya, has recently become attached to a RB group from the 80's, or something like that." Eirin explained.

"Eirin. I can't believe you don't realize my tastes!" Kaguya replies sassily, then she turned to Mario "that rabbit you're holding right now, his name is Ronnie."

"Like Ronnie DeVoe?" Luigi asked."

"No, just Ronnie," Kaguya said, leaving Luigi and Mario slightly confused. After Kaguya's blunt statement, there was a small squeak from the other room.

Then there were a few more small squeaks.

Then the squeaks got louder. Then there was bustling from the other room again. Then, they came, crashing through the doorway.

_SQUEAK! SQUEAK! SQUEAK!_

AH! OH GOD!" Mario yelled as a group of rabbits threw themselves on top of him. Luigi was freaking the hell out meanwhile, screaming and thrashing around like a baby, however, Eirin and Kaguya just kept still, like this had happened a million times before. Kaguya had raised both of her hands and had clapped twice, then all of the rabbits froze. All of the rabbits fell off of Mario, Luigi, Eirin and Kaguya. The rabbits had scrambled around the room, and then they all lined up.

"Y'know what? Maybe you should get some sleep. Eirin, if you could guide them to their rooms." Kaguya suggested. Mario and Luigi had no qualms.

"Here is your room Mario. Good night." Eirin said as she showed the bedroom to Mario, it was a fairly small room with one futon and one table, needless to say, it was very simple. As the nurse walked back down the hall, Mario took off his shoes and slipped into his cozy futon. Everything that was happening at this moment was so surreal, would Mario ever get back to the Mushroom Kingdom? He lay staring up at the pitch black ceiling and pondered his questions. Until, he heard static coming from another room, it sounded like a radio being tuned. Mario could faintly hear words being exchanged.

_...eisen...are...you...I'm fine, thanks for...the moon...it's pretty...Master...Toyo...well, thanks for...ecking on me..._

Then the radio cuts off, along with a long sigh coming from the other room.

"I should get some sleep..." Reisen and Mario said at the same time.

_Meanwhile..._

Kaguya was had exited the bathroom while humming to herself.

"If it isn't love... why do I feel this way? Why does she stay on my mind..." Then, the wall had burst open, and a very angry Phoenix was standing in the wreckage.

"Kaguya! This time, we'll burn you alive!" Mokou exclaimed, Kaguya was thrown off for a second.

"How did you-"

"I HEARD YOUR STUPID HUMMING!" Mokou said, and then she clocked Kaguya in the jaw. She went flying out of the opposite side of the mansion. Kaguya was still confused.

"How did you hear me? And who's 'we'?" Kaguya asked her rival.

"You'll figure out soon enough." Mokou said taking out a spellcard.

_Cursed Tailsman_

_"Indiscriminate Ignition Cards"_

Mokou jumps upward and starts firing exploding talismans while spinning around, Kaguya only scoffed as she weaved around the talismans with ease.

"I can't believe you Mokou!" Kaguya said while dodging the talismans, "is this all that you have for me this evening?"

"Not even close Kaguya!" Mokou replied as she bent over and two wings of fire sprouted from her back.

_This is gonna be great! _Kaguya thought to herself. Mokou had charged toward the princess with vigor, however Kaguya managed to slip under Mokou in time, and Mokou nearly crashed into a tree. Annoyed, the Phoenix readied her second spellcard.

_"Blaze Sign"_

_Self-Destruction Giant Flame Whirlwind_

Similar to her last spellcard Mokou started to spin again. However, a giant flaming whirlwind formed while Mokou was spinning, and the trees caught fire, and that meant more trees caught on fire, and that meant even more trees caught on fire.

"Look at what you did!" Kaguya yelled at Mokou, "Now there's a forest fire!"

"Well that means I'll have to throw your corpse in a ditch ASAP then." Mokou said, Kaguya cracked a smile.

"On the contrary Mokou, your corpse will be thrown in a ditch, right next to your father's... well, whatever's left of your father." Kaguya said pulling out her own spellcard.

_"End of Imperishable Night-Half Past 1-"_

Kaguya ascended into the air and let loose a giant pattern of red and blue danmaku, as the forest was still on fire, and between Mokou attempting to dodge Kaguya's danmaku, Mokou grazed some pellets. But she got hit by one.

Then two.

Then five.

Then twenty.

Mokou hadn't realized she had gotten hit so many times, until Kaguya descended back to the ground, and Mokou looked down and got a good look at her bloody clothes. She fell to the ground.

"What a letdown Mokou. Didn't expand to beat you so easily." Kaguya said kneeling down to Mokou's body, but Mokou mumbled something.

"That's not going to work this time Mokou, my ear isn't going to end up in your mouth like last time." Kaguya said. Mokou mumbled again, it wasn't a trick. Kaguya thought she might as well entertain herself and picked up Mokou's head by her hair.

"Ok, say what you have to say-"

Then, using the rest of the air in her punctured lungs, Mokou let out the loudest whistle she could produce. It was enough.

"What was that about? Damn you! Now my-"

_*THUD!*_

A giant orange dragon had landed behind Kaguya, it wasn't that much taller than her, only 5"07, it had two large wings and a tail with a small ember on the tip.

"I... call him... Fushi..." Mokou said, then she had died, right there. Kaguya had more questions, but wasn't intimidated in the least.

"So you're Mokou's pet, huh?" Kaguya asked Fushi, the oversized lizard, and Fushi replied with a roar loud enough to wake up a whole village.

"Fine then. You'll do until Mokou regenerates."

_Fushi used Flamethrower!_

Kaguya hummed 'Can You Stand The Rain' while dodging Fushi's attack.

_Kaguya dodged Flamethrower!_

_Fushi used Flare Blitz!_

Kaguya seamlessly dodged that attack too. She just moved to the side.

"Do you know what you're doing Fushi?" Kaguya asked the lizard, Fushi just looked at her awkwardly.

"I see, without your master, you just do whatever right?" Kaguya said, Fushi walked up to the princess.

_Fushi used Growl!_

Kaguya didn't even flinch.

_Growl was ineffective..._

Well if you're done wasting my time, I need to get Eirin to put out this forest fire." Kaguya said, hovering past Fushi. Fushi looked down at the ground in defeat, his wings drooped. The lizard walked over to his dead master, lifted the tree off her corpse and put her on his back, and walked back into the bamboo forest.

Finally, I finished this chapter. I thought I would never do it.

This chapter needed a major overhaul from it's Wattpad counterpart. Trust me, I hate myself for making the Wattpad version of this chapter. And yes Fushi is a Charizard, and his name means 'immortality' it's a nice touch to connect him and Mokou no? Anyways I'll catch you later!

Epilogue*

"Have you had enough humans Rumia?" Darkrai asked.

"I haven't even started yet," Rumia replied. Rumia was about to feast on the human until she heard muffled speech outside of the room that they were in. Finally, the door shot open.

"BUSTED!" Pit shouted.

"AND WE ACT YOU IN THE CAUGHT!!" Koishi followed up.

Pit let out a slight sigh of frustration.

"Ehhh, sorry," Koishi said.

"Anyway! We're going to stop you!" Pit said.

"Preferably outside where we won't get in trouble for fighting inside of a building!" Koishi exclaimed.

Darkrai let out a small chuckle.

"Very well then. We can settle this outside..."


	5. A Trip To The Village

"I can't believe I keep losing..." A half-asleep Luigi heard, he figured it was nothing and fell back asleep.

"Luigi," A voice said, "Wake up!" It sounded like Mario's voice.

"Don't worry plumber, I got this."

SPLASH!

A now miserable and wet Luigi got up.

"Now you're up," Mario said, "We were just playing cards in the other room, also we have to leave today."

Luigi in response just sighed, and kicked Tewi and Mario out of the room he was in, and began to put his overalls on. As the birds were chirping, Luigi started to wonder... where in the world was Mokou going to take them?

Outside of Eientei

Mokou was waiting patiently at the entrance of Eientei until the two brothers finally opened the sliding door and stepped outside.

It's about time... Mokou thought.

"Morning, Mokou." Mario tipped his hat, and Luigi did the same thing.

"Morning," Mokou replied, "Are you guys ready?" she followed up.

"Where are we going?" Luigi asked.

"To the Human Village."

"How are we supposed to arrive at the Human Village? We're in the middle of a forest!"

_*_

Mokou was walking faster than the two brothers expected, Mario and Luigi were practically running to keep up with her.

9 am, The Human Village

There was a lot of commotion in the village, as Darkrai and Rumia were tied up in the middle of the village. Pit allowed Rumia to keep her little bubble around her to prevent her from getting harmed by the sun. Which meant her lower body was tied up whilst she kept her arms outstretched to keep the darkness bubble up. Mario, Luigi, and Mokou had just arrived at the village.

Keine, the schoolteacher for the village was at the front of the crowd asking the two questions.

"What brought you here?" Keine asked.

"I was doing a favor," Darkrai replied.

"What favo-"

"Scuse me."

"Coming through!"

"Uh, I'm sorry."

Three teenage girls emerged from the crowd.

Reimu Hakurei, Shrine Maiden of Paradise.

Marisa Kirisame, The Ordinary Witch

Alice Margatroid, The Seven-Colored Puppeteer

The three girls were now at the front of the crowd.

"What happened here?" Reimu asked.

"Oh! Miss Hakurei, these two were just tied with this note here." Keine responded.

Reimu picked up the note and started reading.

'To whom it may concern, we just defeated both of these delinquents easily. We would appreciate it if anyone were to take these two away.'

The was a separate part of the note that was written slightly sloppier to the first part.

'Yeah! We took those two out easy! Your welcome by the way.' To finish off the note there was a heart with an eye on it and two figures holding hands. One figure had wings and chiton, whilst the other had a green dress and a blue closed eye on their chest.

"Hey Reimu, isn't that the satori girl with the hat?" Marisa asked.

"Yeah, why is she with an angel though?" Reimu replied.

"Maybe it's an imaginary friend." Keine jumped in.

"Knowing her, that doesn't seem unlikely," Alice added.

flashback!!!!*

Pit and Koishi were giggling while drawing themselves on the note.

"So... are you gonna pay or what?" Mystia asked.

Pit and Koishi stopped giggling and looked at the waiting Mystia.

"Pit, it's times like these, where you need to put off needs for later," Palutena advised.

"Uhhhh..." Pit looked over at Koishi to see she was GONE.

"So?" Mystia asked.

"Uhhhh... bye!" Pit flew away.

"SON OF A-"

end of flashback*

Mokou was suddenly at the front of the crowd.

"Hey, Keine," Mokou said.

"Oh! Hello Mokou. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks. Hm?" Mokou's attention shifted to a tied Rumia.

"Little one. Didn't I tell you to stop terrorizing people?" Mokou asked.

"Uhhhhh..." Rumia said.

" 'Uhhhh' what?" Mokou said.

"Uhhhh" Rumia continued.

"Answer me, before I'll burn you to a crisp." Mokou threatened.

"You did, but she didn't." Darkrai stepped in.

"And why is that?" Mokou replied.

"Because she's a youkai. You can't blame her for having inhuman tendencies." Darkrai says.

"I-uh..." Mokou couldn't argue with that.

"Look who's saying 'uh' now," Darkrai said.

"Argh! Fine, you win. I'll kill you too later." Mokou stormed off.

"What was that?" Mario asked, walking after Mokou.

"That...thing, it pisses me off," Mokou said.

"Huh. Well, I just wanted to thank you for guiding us out of the forest." Mario said.

"Hm, no problem, Mario. Y'know Gensokyo can be a very dangerous place, I want you and your brother to stay safe here." Mokou warned.

"Alright, I will Mokou," Mario said.

Mokou and Mario do a final handshake before Mokou finally disappears in the back into the forest.

back at the village*

Mario goes back to the village, to see Luigi conversating with Keine, Reimu, Marisa, and Alice.

"What in the world is a Pokémon?" Marisa asked Luigi.

"They're just mythical creatures/companions," Luigi replied.

"Really? Sounds interesting..maybe I can nab one if I get into a tall patch of grass or something." Marisa said.

"Maybe.." Luigi replied.

"Hey, Luigi, who are these four?" Mario stepped in.

"So, Luigi," Reimu said walking up to Mario, "that's your brother? I thought he'd be taller." Reimu said. Reimu looked at Mario, the red plumber and the red miko were about the same height, with Reimu being an inch taller.

"So.. what's your name?" Mario asked.

"Reimu Hakurei."

"Mario."

"That's it? Just Mario?"

"Well, it's Mario Mario. But just call Mario."

"Alright, Mario."

Mario and Reimu continue to stare each other down until Luigi and Alice come in between them.

"That's enough staring.." Alice said.

"So... what are we going to do with these two?" Marisa asked.

"Well-" Reimu was cut off by the sight of a purple hole in the ground with eyes inside of it consumed Rumia and Darkrai.

Luigi screamed in terror as the gap quickly disappeared. Then another gap appeared and a slightly large woman with a poofy dress emerged from the gap.

"Hello, women~," The youkai said.

"What do you want Yukari?" Reimu asked.

"Uh, I'm going to go home now," Keine said and walked off.

The crowd was gone as well.

"I just wanted to say hi, and who are you two?" Yukari said.

"We're the Super Mario Brothers!" Mario and Luigi said. Yukari giggles.

"Well, 'Super Mario Brothers.' I suppose you'll need somewhere to stay for tonight." Yukari said.

"Yes, we do," Mario replied.

"Well, maybe the red one could stay with Reimu," Yukari suggested.

"What?! No!" Reimu said.

"Hmmm...

'I'll pay rent!" Mario suggested.

Reimu thought about the decision for a second. She needs the money, and he can do chores for her!

"Alright! It's a deal!" Reimu said.

I can't believe she changed her mind so quickly, Marisa thought.

"What about me lady?" Luigi asked.

"Hmmm... you can climb up a mountain to get to your destination!" Yukari said.

"W-what?!" Luigi said, dumbfounded.

"Don't worry it won't be that bad." Yukari lied.

"Just... a few things to remember. There are kappa, youkai and tengu's who are dangerous in every way! Buuuuuut... assuming that you're the brother of Super Mario, you'll be fine." Yukari lied again.

Luigi's face had turned completely white in horror.

"Oh, and you can't you use powerups.. or I'll gap you'll right back to the bottom~" Yukari continued.

Luigi was still terrified until Mario comforted him.

"Hey bro, don't be scared. You'll get through this easily." Mario said.

"Easily?! I'll have to climb a mountain with no powerups and with monsters everywhere!" Luigi shouted.

"Well... I'd come with you... but I'd slow you down..." Mario said.

"Well! There's no time to waste!" Yukari gaps Luigi and herself to the bottom of Youkai Mountain.

"Ohhhh noooo.," Luigi says to himself.

"Don't worry. You'll have a companion!" Yukari said cheerfully. Then two puffs of smoke came out of nowhere. A nine tailed fox looking human and a smaller cat looking, human, appeared out of nowhere.

"Choose which one. Ran Yakumo, is intelligent and could guide you around the mountain, or Chen Yakumo, she's a very entertaining companion to keep around!" Yukari said.

"Hmmmmm..." Luigi thought about it for a few minutes.

"I'll take Chen!" Luigi exclaimed.

Yukari looked surprised at Luigi's choice, but Ran looked shocked.

"Uh, master, I'm worried for Chen... maybe I should-"

"Nonsense Ran! You should respect his choice." Yukari interrupted.

"Well, can I at least keep an eye on them?" Ran asked.

"Ok, I'll allow it, but don't interfere," Yukari replied.

"Right!" Ran says.

Chen hops on Luigi back.

"Ok! Let's go!!" Chen said excitedly.

"Yeah... uhhhh, where do we start?"

"Just start climbing," Yukari said.

So, Luigi started to climb the large mountain, with Chen hanging on to his back.

"Be safe Chen!" Ran shouted.

"Don't worry Ran-shama! I'll be fine!" Chen replied.

And so Luigi's slow journey up the Youkai Mountain begins while Ran keeps a close eye on the two. While Mario stays at Reimu's shrine paying monthly rent. While Marisa makes a new friend...

"Oh hey, little guy!" Marisa says.

"What's your name?"

"Pika, pika..."

"Pika-pika huh?"

"Pikachu..."

"Oh, Pikachu, well my name's Marisa!" Marisa started to coo at the yellow creature.

"Marisaaaaa!" Alice shouted.

"What?!" Marisa replied aggressively.

"Ah, there you are!" Alice says descending to the ground.

"Look at this!" Marisa says shoving Pikachu in Alice's face.

"Aww, it's adorable!" Alice says reaching out to touch Pikachu. Then Pikachu releases an electric shock, electrocuting both Alice and Marisa.

"I like him already!" A slightly charred Marisa said, on the ground.

(Ughhhhhhhhh, I'm so sorry. School started up again. And I've been really tired recently, I'm sorry if this chapter was just tedious talking and nothing happened. I'll take a few weeks or who knows how long. Peace.)

Epilogue*

(In Hell)

"Welcome to Hell!" Hecatia welcomed Darkrai and Rumia excitedly.

"Huh?"

"Hmm.. we'll need to escape.." Darkrai said.

"Escape? I mean you can try..." Hecatia said.

"But... you'll probably fail." Clownpiece jumped in.

Rumia and Darkrai looked over to the blazing hellfires of the Underworld.

"Enjoy your stay..." Hecatia said.

Hi there, been awhile since I updated this story, this chapter is a product of it's time, it's not bad, but it's not my favorite one either.


	6. The Hottest Day in Gensokyo

"Hey! Luigi wake up!!"

Luigi was in his bed at his house, with Mario pleading for him to get up.

"Ohhhh, huh?" Luigi noticed this. It was bright outside, the birds were chirping and uhhhh, flowers were blooming or whatever...

"Oh, Mario! I had the craziest dream last night! So, we landed in this forest area, and then this girl guided us out of it! Then we were at this place, with two rabbit girls, and Villager! You remember him right? Anyway, after we left that place, we went to this village, and there we saw Darkrai and some other girl tied up there, th-then they disappear! Then we meet four girls! One looked like a witch, another looked like an English girl, and the other looked like a Japanese lady! Then the fourth one had this HUGE dress, then she teleported me to this mountain, and she told me to climb it! It was a very odd dream..."

Luigi claimed, Mario had merely nodded in response.

"It does sound odd Luigi, now wake up Luigi..."

Mario said.

"Huh?"

"Wake up... wake up!"

"Wake up! WAKE UP!" Someone who wasn't Chen said.

"Are you ok mister? You seemingly passed out when you got here." A gentle sounding voice said.

"I don't blame him. This heat is UNBEARABLE." The voice that wasn't Chen said again.

"Who are you two and where's, Chen?" Luigi asked getting up.

"My name is Hina Kagimaya."

"Nitori Kawashiro and your cat friend is sleeping on you," Nitori said.

Chen was sleeping quietly on the ground until she wakes up quickly.

"I had a really bad dream!!" Chen said.

"That's nice Chen, where are we anyway?" Luigi asked Nitori.

"This is Genbu Ravine, home of most of the kappa, you fell asleep on the Youkai Mountain, and well, we carried you here," Nitori explained.

"Correction. I carried you here." Hina said.

"Exactly! We carried you here." Nitori claimed.

Nitori suddenly trips out of nowhere.

"Oops," Hina says.

"I hate that ability of yours," Nitori mumbled getting back up, "Anyways, it's very hot, I'll take you two back to my workshop," Nitori said.

back at the village*

Koishi was on Pit's shoulders while the angel was sweating pretty hard, but Koishi was sweating harder.

"Giddyup horsey!" Koishi exclaimed.

Pit groaned knowing that Koishi would refuse if Pit asked her to get off of him, Pit took a quick sniff and realized that he and Koishi smelled... peculiar.

"Hey, Koishi, do you know anywhere around here with a shower or hot spring..." Pit asked.

Koishi thought about it for a few seconds.

"Oh yeah! The Myouren Temple is near here," Koishi answered, "Follow me!" Koishi dismounts herself off of Pit's shoulders and skips cheerfully to the Myouren Temple whilst Pit struggled to keep up.

Nitori's workshop*

"Ahhh.." Luigi was standing right in front of the air conditioner that Nitori installed in her workshop.

Nitori's workshop was relatively small, it looks like a small wooden cabin, there was a table with a lamp on it with blueprints, rulers, and pencils. Also, there were a few monitors around the cabin. There was also a small garage attached to the workshop.

"Don't hog the air," Nitori said, "You're not the only one who's sweating."

"Yes, but I'm the only man here, and as the only male here I get most of the air," Luigi said.

Nitori snickers.

"Man? Yeah. Ok, sure. Just remember that a WOMAN built that air conditioner you're hogging." Nitori said.

"Actually Mister, you never told us your name," Hina said.

"Oh, well. Imma Luigi number one!" Luigi introduced himself.

Hina giggles.

Nitori rolls her eyes.

"Well I have a plan for the Human Village, there is a statue in the middle of the Human Village, and I'm going to push this switch, and water will dispense out of the statue," Nitori explained.

With that said, Nitori finally pushes the button and one of the monitors turn on a shows the Human Village.

at the Human Village*

Mario had just got groceries for him and Reimu from the local market.

"Water? WATER!" Mario happily dumps his face into the water. It was very hot out, so what Mario needed... was scalding water. The plumber shot up from the statue and started screaming.

"AHHHHHH! THAT WAS SCALDING!!" Mario shouted, he grabbed his groceries and ran away.

Nitori was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Oh man! That wasn't supposed to happen, but I loved it anyways!" Nitori exclaimed. Chen was snickering a bit too.

"That was my bro, Nitori!" Luigi said.

"Really? That makes it all the more hilarious!" Nitori said laughing.

Hina sighed, she couldn't try to stop Nitori once that girl puts her brilliant mind to something she's going to achieve it.

"Hold on, hold on! One more idiot- no wait two more idiots are going to use the fountain!" Nitori said excitedly.

This time it was Pit and Koishi.

The satori and the angel had just raised their heads from the foundation... and to Nitori's surprise, the two weren't affected by it.

"Whew! That was refreshing!" Pit said to Koishi.

"Yeah! That tasted delicious!" Koishi replied.

"How can water taste delicious?" Palutena thinks.

Pit and Koishi keep walking to the Myouren Temple.

"No way!" Nitori said.

Chen looked amazed.

Hina and Luigi looked shocked.

But Luigi wasn't shocked because of Koishi and Pit's immunity to the scalding water, Luigi remembered Pit, Mario told him all about Pit after the Subspace Emissary!

"Luigi? Are you ok?" Hina asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine." Luigi said.

a few hours later*

Nitori, Chen, Luigi and even Hina got in on the fun of trolling people.

They managed to get:

Hidea

Marisa and Alice

Keine and some of her students

Reisen and Tewi (who were out shopping for groceries )

Mokou

Hell, they even got Kogasa.

"ARGH! IT BURNS!" Kogasa ran away crying.

Luigi, Nitori, Chen, and Hina were roaring with laughter as Kogasa ran away.

"Woah! It's really late!" Luigi noticed.

"How can you tell?" Chen said.

Luigi points to a mirror, it is very dark out.

"Ohhhhhh," Chen said.

"Oh! Well, Luigi, Chen, and Hina you can stay for the night. Kappas like to mess with people at night." Nitori said. She presses a button and three futons come from the ground.

"How does that work?" Hina thought.

"Woahhhh!" Chen said.

Luigi was already asleep on the futon.

"Well, I guess we should all get some sleep then," Nitori said, "Good night everyone!" Nitori walked to her room.

Chen was sleeping on her futon.

But since Hina was a goddess she didn't need sleep, so she decides to take Luigi's gloves.

Chen's Dream

Fish. Chen was dreaming about fish and fighting Kyouko.

in the morning*

Luigi puts his hat and shoes on, whilst Chen puts her little head accessory on her head(?)

"Good morning you two," Hina said, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes!"

"Yeah, hey.. where are my gloves?" Luigi asked.

"Ah, yes!" Hina hands Luigi his gloves.

"I upgraded them, now it'll be easier to climb things and your attacks will be much faster!" Hina explained.

Luigi's new gloves seemingly slipped on to his hands.

Snap!

Snap!

They were tight but comfortable, Luigi slapped the air. The slap was so fast it sounded like a whip crack.

"Woah.." Luigi said in awe.

"I hope you like them," Hina said.

"Oh, and Chen here's your upgrade."

Hina handed Chen a new pair of shoes.

The shoes slipped onto Chen's feet, she felt like she could run across the world. They felt great.

"Thanks, Hina!" Luigi and Chen said.

"Shhh, and your welcome!, Nitori is still sleeping!" Hina warned.

...

Luigi and Chen said their final goodbyes to Hina until they started climbing again. It was much cooler today. So Luigi could climb for much longer. Good for him because he'll be running until the tengus next...

...

"Good morning," Someone said, "How did you sleep?"

"Oh, good morning Byakuren," Pit said, "I slept fine, thanks!"

"Piiiiiiiiit!" Koishi called from another room, "Someone's here for youuuuuu!" Koishi called.

Once Pit got himself situated he was about to see the visitor.

"Can I help youuuuuu..." Pit trailed off as he saw his darker counterpart at the door...

Pitoo...

"My name's not Pitoo!"

This chapter was not a really good one... I think it starts off fine then kind of declines, Dark Pit's inclusion was kind of sudden and unnecessary also...


	7. My Pride

"So why am I doing this?"

Luigi asked as he got into a racing stance.

"Because, if you beat me in a race I'll let you pass" Aya Shameimaru replied.

"But why you? Didn't the kappas say something about you being REALLY fast?" Luigi asked.

Luigi suddenly flashes back to Nitori the night before,

"Blah, blah, blah, smart stuff, blah, blah, blah, Hina is annoying, blah blah, blah, I like cucumbers, blah blah, blah. Also, the tengu are VERY quick, so watch out for their quickness." Nitori said.

Luigi comes back to reality.

"Yeah, I kinda zoned out.." Luigi admitted. Aya only rolls her eyes in response.

"Oh well. You should've trained, you ready?" Aya asked.

"Oh wait! I've got to-"

Luigi has interrupted by Hatate Himekidou, who was already counting down.

"3..."

Luigi starts to shake as he gets in his racing position again.

"2..."

Aya smirks with confidence.

"1..."

Chen yawns with boredom.

"GO!!!"

After the 'GO!!' it was all a blur for Luigi as he takes off running as fast as he can. The plumber started to sweat a little bit, even though it was pretty cool outside, he feels the blood in his mouth, because he bit his tongue when he took off. Oops.

Unfortunately, as fast as Luigi was running, he was nowhere near Aya, in fact, Aya was farther up ahead, casually flying, she also takes in her surroundings.

"Wow, I never really get to look at all of these trees..."

The trees varied in height, some were short and young, and some were old and tall. It was early fall, the leaves were turning brown, orange and red, as they were falling off the young and old trees, the leaves made a little path for Aya, as if they were guiding her somewhere. It was truly a sight to behold.

"What a view! I hope I can get these shots for my next scoop! I can see it now, 'Swift and graceful tengu outruns tall and lanky human!' I can see that selling wel-"

BONK!

Something just hit Aya, and it hit her hard.

Ok, well, it was more like 'Aya wasn't paying attention and ran into a tree and probably has a severe concussion and is unconscious ' but what's the difference?

An actual hour later. We are not joking.

Aya finally comes to, she's confused, cold and has a throbbing headache,

"Ugh... how in the world did I go out like that? Do I have narcolepsy or something?" Aya asked herself. "And where is that damn human?" Aya asked again, slightly annoyed.

Aya suddenly hears cheering, as Luigi is just about to cross the finish line.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!!!!!!!" Aya yells, as she suddenly takes off flying at top speed.

ZOOM!

Past the trees...

ZOOM!

Past the forest critters...

ZOOOOOOOOOM!

And almost past the finish line. Then Aya and Luigi suddenly cross the finish line.

AT THE SAME TIME.

Hatate snaps the photo finish with her phone.

"Who won? Who won?" Chen asks Hatate excitedly.

"Hold on! Don't get your danmaku in a swirl!" Hatate replies.

Hatate looks back to her photos, Luigi, Chen and some other fellow tengu look over Hatate in suspense.

Aya smiles with her hands crossed, she has never, ever, EVER lost a race, what makes Luigi think he can beat her-

"THE HUMAN IS THE WINNER!!!"

Oh, well never mind then.

All of the tengu crowd around Luigi asking for his autograph, name, favorite things.

"Hey, Mister human! What's your name?" a tengu asks.

"Ummmmm... it's Luigi."

"THREE CHEERS FOR LUIGI!!!!!!!"

"HIP HIP HOORAY! HIP HIP HOORAY! HIP HIP HOORAY!" all of the tengu cheered for Luigi. And for once, Luigi felt what it was like to be in the spotlight.

"I don't understand, Master, why are they making a big fuss?" Ran asked.

"Why would they not make a big fuss? Aya was undefeated in racing, no one could beat her, no youkai, not me, and especially not a HUMAN of all things." Yukari replied.

"I see... but Master, should we be hiding in a better spot? These branches are getting annoying..." Ran asked.

"Nonsense Ran! Hiding in a bush is a perfect place to spectate!" Yukari said.

An unhappy and annoyed Aya flies off, her tengu pride in pieces, that's the only thing she felt like doing right now.

"WAIT JUST A MINUTE!"

A slightly smaller female tengu, with a white robe, black hair, black wings, and no shoes suddenly spoke up.

"I've been watching this race since the moment it started, and guess what?!" the tengu shouted out.

The other tengu, including Chen, started to mumble among themselves.

"What? What did the human do?"

"Did he cheat?"

"Can we not trust him?"

"I'm mumbling because they are."

The tengu spoke up again.

"Well, Aya bumped her head on a tree and was knocked out! So the human got to finish the race while Aya was unconscious!"

There were gasps heard all around the forest, even Yukari was surprised.

"I knew it was too good to be true.." Ran said.

Aya suddenly descends from the air.

"Am I correct, Aya Shameimaru?" the tengu asked confidently.

"Why yes! Yes, you are! The human took advantage of me being unconscious, and finished the race!" Aya confirmed.

Luigi quietly tiptoes away while the tengu are still talking amongst each other until Yukari shouts from the bush:

"HEY!!! THAT HUMAN IS TRYING TO GET AWAY!!!!"

All of the tengu turn their heads to Luigi, who smiles nervously, the plumber waits for the angry mob of tengu to start chasing him...

But they don't.

"Rematch... rematch... rematch... rematch...!"

The tengu start to chant for a rematch, but Yukari suddenly joins the chanting, as the words of the tengu get louder, so does the Gap Youkai.

"REMATCH! REMATCH! REMATCH! REMATCH!" the tengu and Yukari shout.

"Master... why are we doing this?" Ran asks.

"Why?" Yukari says, "Why not!?" Yukari then goes back to chanting.

Ran rolls her eyes with a smile and joins the chanting.

"ALRIGHT! IF IT'S A REMATCH YOU WANT, IT'S A REMATCH YOU'LL GET!!!!" Aya says. The tengu roar with glee as this is being announced.

It is now nighttime on the Youkai Mountain, lanterns were set up to illuminate the path, bets were placed, and everyone was excited about this race(hey that rhymed!).

Luigi was shaking in his overalls, if he lost, he would never get past Aya, he figured he should give up now.

"I mean, what's so bad about Youkai Mountain?" Luigi thought, "I could live here, yeah, it wouldn't be so bad-"

"Hey, Luigi! You ready?" Aya asked at the starting line, getting into her racing stance. Luigi just nods as he begrudgingly walks over to the starting line and gets into his racing stance.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"GOOOOOOOO!!!!"

Both Aya and Luigi take off, while Luigi was fast, Aya was in a league of her own, she had already past Luigi and was in the lead.

"I knew this would happen..." Luigi said to himself as he slowed down and started walking. Meanwhile, Aya was far ahead but instead stops to see where her opponent was at.

"Ha! Seems like we have a quitter!" Aya says to herself as she flies onward.

Luigi was now sulking, discouraged, depressed and fatigued, he might as well walk to the finish.

As Aya flies onward, she begins to think about what Hatate had told her before the race.

"You seemed pretty upset back there, all because you lost?" Hatate asked.

"Well, I have to keep my winning streak, don't I? I would've been even angrier if the tengu didn't ask for a rematch." Aya replied. Hatate scowls at Aya upon hearing this.

"Ugh, as expected. Sometimes Aya, you need to swallow your pride." Hatate said as she walked off.

Swallow your pride... swallow your pride... swallow your pride...

That phrase echoed throughout Aya's head as she started to slow down even more and think about herself actions and possible future consequences. Finally Aya backward flies to where Luigi is running.

"Hey, why are you back here?" Luigi asked the tengu. Aya looks down and smirks in response.

"I'm just losing for a change. Hurry to the finish before I change my mind." Aya replied.

Luigi takes this warning and manages to run to the finish with it, and once Luigi runs past the finish line-

ZOOM!*

Aya zips right past the plumber. In 2nd place, that is. The tengu goes nuts, the younger tengu who spoke up before was speechless.

"Ah! Well, it looks like you beat me!" Aya says, "I certainly am fast, I may have underestimated you."

Luigi just chuckles a little, as Aya pulls him in for a 'victory hug'.

"If you tell anyone I let you win, I will make your life a NIGHTMARE" Aya whispered as she pulls Luigi away from the hug, Luigi chuckles even more, though it was out of fear.

The tengu say their final goodbyes to the green-capped human who beat the fastest youkai in Gensokyo.

"Well, it looks like we'll be off!" Luigi exclaims as he starts to climb the mountain.

"Hey, Luigi wait!" Aya shouts after the human, this makes Luigi turn around in curiosity and made Chen turn around in annoyance, she just wanted to leave.

Aya manages to grab both Luigi and Chen for a final picture before the two leave. A little souvenir to remember Aya and Hatate by, Aya was also planning to publish a newspaper with the exclusive human and cat shikigami.

As Luigi and Chen continue their journey to the top of the Youkai Mountain, well... we could take a slight break from those two and talk about two other specific characters.

Until then, stay tuned!

END*

OHHHHH, MY GOD, IT'S FINALLY FINISHED, APOLOGIES FOR NOT UPLOADING.

I kinda got my phone taken.

Again.

I made this chapter on a computer.

cough*

Anyway next chapter, I'll be focusing on two other characters.

Until then, I'll catch you later!

(Epilogue)

Nighttime at the Hakurei Shrine*

Reimu looks at Aya's newspaper article.

"Hey Mario, isn't that your brother?" Reimu asks.

Mario comes over in his pajamas in looks at the newspaper.

"Hey! It's Luigi! I told you he would be fine!" Mario reassured Reimu.

"If I'm correct, then he'll be going up against the youkai next, y'know if he dies I won't weep for him," Reimu says.

"No no! He'll be fine! I swear it!"


	8. Dogs and Robots

The white wolf tengu, a type of tengu who are very loyal and who are gifted with keen, feral senses, one white wolf tengu was patrolling the Youkai Mountain until he came upon this peculiar sound. The tengu's snow white ears perked up to this sound and he started rushing toward it.

Finally, the tengu had found the noise behind some bushes, he pushed the bush away, and he saw a human.

This human had green clothing, complete with a green tunic and a green floppy cap, he also has upright, pointy ears and blonde hair.

"Hey, you!" the wolf tengu said.

The human quickly turns around and sees the wolf tengu.

"You need to leave this area, it's not safe here." the tengu said.

"I'll be fine here, thanks." the human responds.

"No!!!" the tengu replied, "You don't understand! If you stay here, you'll die!"

"I've handled worse before..."

"Huh?"

The tengu wasn't expecting that. What could've possibly handled that's worse than hundreds of youkai wanting to eat you for breakfast?

"Y-you... are you even human?

"Yes."

"Liar..." the tengu muttered to himself as he slowly unsheathes his sword. The tengu rushes toward the human at a high speed, the tengu raises his sword, he was going to try and intimidate this man so he'll leave the mountain.

CLONK!

The tengu ran face-first into a shield that the human held behind him. While the tengu fell on his back and held his nose in pain, the human walked over to him and squats down to him.

"H-how did you know?" the tengu asked.

"I heard you unsheathe your sword." the human replies.

"Are you gonna kill me?"

"Nah, I get it. You have a job to do, but I'll be fine, I swear."

"Alright, I'll let you off this time. My name is Tomotsu, sorry if I was aggressive, it's my second day. What's your name?" Tomotsu asked.

"My name is Link and I'm not native here, I came from a kingdom called Hyrule, and now I'm here I guess..."

At the Hakurei Shrine*

Mario was FREEZING in his futon, his teeth were chattering more than uh...

Uh...

A-a beaver, chomping on some wood.

"WHY IS IT SO COLD?!" Mario screams at the top of his lungs. Reimu walks past the futon Mario was in drinking tea, totally ignoring how cold it was.

"Reimu, do you have some type of basement below the shrine? Where some the heater is?" Mario asked Reimu.

"Hmmm... Yeah, in fact, I just remembered I had one." Reimu replied.

Mario grabs some sheets and put them around him, as he and Reimu head down to the basement.

"Geez Mario, it's not even that cold!" Reimu says.

"Yeah, keep tellin yourself that."

Once the two reach the bottom of the basement they find that it's pitch black.

To solve this, Mario holds up his finger and a small fire ignites from it.

"This'll help us see a little bit-"

Click!

Reimu had flipped the light switch on that was at the bottom of the stairwell.

"Oh... anyway! There's the heater!" Mario says walking over to a large furnace, it was slightly rusty with orange-brown spots covering some of the black paint on the furnace.

"Well, here it is, Nitori had put this here a while back and I totally forgot about it! So now we need to find a way to turn it back on-"

BANG!

Reimu was interrupted by a loud noise that came from Mario kicking the furnace.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?! YOU COULD'VE BROKE IT!!!" Reimu yelled.

sputter... sputter...

To Reimu's surprise, the furnace was working again, it turns out her rude house guest isn't a complete burden.

"That's how I fixed furnaces back in Brooklyn!" Mario says proudly, Reimu stood there thinking to herself:

All of the gods in Gensokyo, please, please, PLEASE, give me strength not to murder this 30-something-year-old man at the end of today. Also...

While Reimu was praying to herself Mario decides to look around the basement a little more.

And all he saw was a white kimono with a red hakama and purple hair dye. But something else caught Mario's eye. It was a white sheet standing in the corner of the basement, Mario walks over to the sheet in curiosity.

"Hey, Reimu! Could I pull this sheet off?" Mario asks the shrine maiden.

Fortunately, Reimu finally stops praying to herself and notices Mario's question.

"Eh, I guess so," Reimu replies, shrugging.

With that said, Mario pulls the sheet off of the object, only to reveal a woman with a light-blue and white maid outfit, she also had light green hair.

"Reimu, you keep women in your basement?"

"What? Of course not!!"

Mario pokes the woman's face but it felt... metallic. I almost like steel. Scratch that, it WAS steel. Reimu gasps in realization.

"That's Ruukoto! She's uh... my robot maid, and I think Yumemi Okazaki gave her to me!" Reimu says walking over to the robot maid, she puts her hand on Ruukoto's neck and presses the power button on it, a small whirring sound emits from Ruukoto until her eyes quickly open up in response to being activated.

"Ah! Hello! My name is Ruukoto, how may I help you today?" Ruukoto asks.

"You remember me Ruukoto? It's your owner. Reimu Hakurei." Reimu says.

"Reimu Hakurei... I remember you! You are my owner!" Ruukoto says, bowing down to Reimu. Ruukoto notices Mario behind Reimu.

"Excuse me, Ms. Hakurei, who is that man?" Ruukoto asks.

"Oh uhh, he's unimportant."

"WHAT?!"

"Wait. Ms. Hakurei, random fat man. I'm picking up another signal-"

KNOCK KNOCK!

Reimu, Mario, and Ruukoto all go upstairs to see who's knocking on the shoji doors.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"What do you want?!" an annoyed Reimu said opening the shoji door, only to see Yukari Yakumo standing there with a goofy smile on her face.

"What do you want Yukari?" Reimu asks.

Yukari didn't stop smiling as a gap came out of nowhere and an R.O.B (Robotic Operating Buddy) came straight out of it.

"Uhhhh... what's that?" Reimu asks Yukari.

"It's a Famicom thing, we call him R.O.B."

"That was the signal I was sensing..." Ruukoto said looking at R.O.B. R.O.B quickly scrambles to his uhhhh, feet? I don't know what that is, let's call it his hover bottom.

So once R.O.B got on his hover bottom, it blinks hard and looks around in curiosity.

"Hey Yukari, where did you find this-" Reimu stops herself upon seeing the smiling Yukari suddenly disappear, probably back to the mountain to spy on Luigi and Chen.

"It's another robot..." Ruukoto says looking intently at the R.O.B. R.O.B and Ruukoto look at each other for a little bit while Mario and Reimu were still trying to comprehend the situation.

BEEP!

The R.O.B had emitted a loud beep while this took the shrine maiden and plumber by surprise, Ruukoto seemingly understood what R.O.B said.

"O-oh... you think I look pretty...?" Ruukoto said, looking down and blushing. R.O.B beeps again happily in response.

"Why thank you... I must say, your actuators are very advanced, and your synthetic materials are extremely well balanced and work with your current build very fittingly!" Ruukoto said, R.O.B beeps happily again.

"Oh... you're too kind..." Ruukoto replies. Mario and Reimu look at each other in absolute confusion.

Back at the Youkai Mountain*

Momiji Inubashiri, another white wolf tengu swings her sword downward onto Link's shield, hoping to drive him off the mountain.

"I warned you human! But you refused to leave this mountain so we'll force you out of here!"

Momiji said rushing toward Link, with her sword dragging in the dirt. Link holds up his shield to block Momiji's attack.

Momiji then slides under Link, a maneuver that the Hylian didn't expect. Momiji raises his sword and prepares a downward slash to Link's back.

ZOOM!

Momiji's sword hit something, and it wasn't Link's back, it was Tomotsu's.

drip... drip... drip...

Tomotsu's blood was falling on the floor, turning the green grass into a crimson red.

"Tomotsu!!!" Link and Momiji said at the same time. Momiji's sword put a huge slash wound on Tomotsu's back, Tomotsu had felt to his knees, blood dripping from his back, but he had somehow survived it, Momiji didn't really plan to kill Link anyway.

"Ah, I'm fine you two, I'm ok..." Tomotsu said on his knees, with blood dripping down his back.

"We should take you to the infirmary!" Momiji suggests, but Link had a better alternative, he takes out a bottle with a small fairy inside of it and opens it, the fairy flies around Tomotsu and the scar on his back disappeared in an instant.

"Uh, well that's one way to heal him," Momiji sheathes her sword and turns to Link, "I'm sorry for acting irrationally, but you see it's my job! I hope you understand!" Momiji said, bowing to Link.

"It's fine," Link replies, "I guess I should stick around here, I'm too tired to find my way out of here."

"Alright, once you're all rested up I'll send you to the Human Village, ok?" Momiji says, Link nods in agreement.

"Until then you could stay at my house." Tomotsu offers.

"Hah, thanks, Tomotsu..."

END*

Christmas is almost here!!!!!!! I'll make a Christmas special if I'm not on my ass for the two weeks I'm off!!!! Ok bye lol.

EDIT*

I asked someone to make that Mario and Reimu art up there, and I really liked how it came out! Here is their Amino link: /p/4y18cv

Epilogue*

Ruukoto finally finishes fixing R.O.B's hardware, R.O.B beeps with joy as his robot companion spend time with him.

"R.O.B... after getting to know you for the past hour, it seems as if I've gained a romantic connection to you, so I ask, do you accept my feelings?" Ruukoto asks.

R.O.B just beeps.

"Hooray!!!" Ruukoto says hugging R.O.B and kissing him on the face, R.O.B's eyes turn from black pupils into pink heart-shaped ones.

"Robot love? Huh..." Mario says sipping his tea.

"Honestly, that's far from the strangest thing I've seen in Gensokyo," Reimu replies, "Also Mario...

"WHY IS IT SO DAMN HOT?"

"Jeez, it's not that hot Reimu."


	9. Mr Mountain Man (Part 1 of 2)

Luigi and Chen are walking through the final part of Youkai Mountain, and the most dangerous part too.

"In and around the lake...mountains come out of the sky and they stand there...one mile over and we'll be there and we'll see you...ten true summers we'll be there and laughing too..." Luigi hummed as he strolled along the grassy terrain, filled with leaves, a cool breeze, and a nice clear sky.

"You seem to be in a good mood," Chen said to Luigi, walking beside him.

"Of course I am! It's sunny and nothing overly terrible has happened yet!" Luigi said cheerfully. Normally, after someone would say something like that, something bad would happen... but nothing bad happened. How odd. Luigi noticed this coincidence but he didn't say anything in order to jinx it. But Chen however...

"Hey, how come nothing has happen-"

ROWRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!

A humongous Tyrannosaurus Rex-youkai-like seemingly came out of nowhere as it was charging toward Luigi and Chen.

"OH COME ON!" Luigi exclaimed, as he picked up Chen and put her under his arm. As the dinosaur-youkai chased them through the green forest. As they were running Luigi ran past a rock with quite the peculiar character resting on it.

"HEY!!! YOU NEED TO LEAVE, OR YOU'LL DIE!" Luigi yelled at the character, but the person didn't listen, because they were fast asleep. Of course, Luigi didn't know this. Who could be so relaxed in such a dangerous situa-

ROWRRRRRRRR!!!!!

Oh, and the dinosaur is the still chasing the two. Then, suddenly the character got up from the rock and started rubbing her eyes.

"Hey... what's going on?" she said between a yawn, she hopped off her sleeping rock.

STOMP, STOMP, STOMP, STOMP!

"WAHHHHHHH!" Luigi cried, and ran away like a baby. Then the character turned around, to see what was happening.

What happened next is quite surprising, the dinosaur stops in its tracks to look at the small lady, and as soon as the dinosaur recognized the lady, it turned around and ran away whimpering.

"Heyyyyyy! It's Vik! Vik, c'mere you rascal!" the lady said as she grabbed 'Vik's tail and pulled him toward her. Luigi could believe what he was seeing.

"Who IS she? What is she?" Luigi asked himself.

"That's Suika Ibuki, she's quite powerful for someone so small." Chen chimed in, answering Luigi's question. Luigi looked at Suika in awe as she was giving a noogie to Vik. And as soon as she was done, Vik ran away whimpering. Suika turned to Luigi and Chen and walked over to them.

"Are you gonna noogie me?" Luigi squeaked.

"Only if you're a bad boy," Suika replied, she looked at Chen under Luigi's arm, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Yukari's slave."

"You have trouble letting things go don't you?" Chen said to Suika.

"You know what you did."

"Is my fault that my master passed out on top of you after she drunk all of your sake?"

"Yeah, because she owns YOU."

Luigi jumps in.

" 'Slave' is a little derogatory isn't it?" Luigi says to Suika, she answers Luigi's question with another question.

"By the way, what's your name?"

"I'm Luigi, me and Chen are traveling to the Moriya Shrine, which is on top of this stupid mountain," Luigi explained.

"Ah, well I'll help you get up there."

"Why?"

"Eh, haven't been doing much this past week, let me get my stuff and we'll be off!" Suika runs over to her sleeping rock and grabs her booze gourd and a white egg with green spots. She carried both items under her arms.

"I found this weird green egg, I wonder if I could eat this thing..." Suika said, observing it.

"Probably shouldn't..." Luigi mutters.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Anyway, let's get going!" Luigi said, letting Chen go from his underarm(forgot about that didn't you? No? Ok.).

Sometime later...

Luigi was swatting flies that were swarming around himself, Chen was doing the same.

"Where are all these bugs coming from?" Luigi says to himself.

"It's probably Wriggle, she's super into bugs or something like that," Chen says. While Luigi and Chen were struggling to kill the flies, Suika was swatting the flies with extreme precision.

"That's about as far as you go!" the insect youkai with a stylish black cape, a white button-up shirt, and baggy blue pants said, descending from the tree she was hiding in.

"Get ready... you're in for the fight of your lives!" Wriggle exclaims confidently, as she extends her hand toward the trio and...

buzz...buzz...buzz...

"Does anyway hear that?" Luigi asks the two.

BUZZ...BUZZ...BUZZ...

"Get behind me you two..." Suika says surprisingly calmly while handing her egg to Chen.

BUZZZZZZZZ!!!

A swarm of flies, bees, mosquitoes, wasps came swarming toward the trio and covered them in a seemingly black mist of insects.

Luigi screamed, Chen hissed, and Suika...

"SCRAM!!!"

had actually punched the air so hard, it blew back all of the insects and gave her a 5-second window to rush over to Wriggle and end this quickly. In the blink of an eye, Suika dashed toward Wriggle...

Only to stop, and dug her fingers into the ground and pull out a slab of earth and threw it at Wriggle.

"WOAH!!" the youkai shouted, and fired a medium-sized danmaku shot at the slab, which, thankfully destroyed the slab of earth, but the danmaku blast dispersed upon hitting the slab, so Wriggle had the debris to worry about, luckily she managed to dodge most of them, between this Wriggle, had totally forgotten who she was fighting, she looked around frantically, only to get slugged in the jaw by Suika. Wriggle got sent back to the ground and a small crater had formed when she fell there.

Chen had formed a small barrier to keep the insects away from them, but they suddenly stopped swarming them and just... went away, so Chen dropped her barrier. Suika came over to the two and picked up her egg.

"If you were wondering, the slab and debris were a distraction, so I could come in and 'BAM!' " Suika explained.

"...I was gonna ask about the crater..." Luigi squeaked.

"Anyway, let's get going-"

"NOT SO FAST!!!"

It was Mystia Lorelei, and she didn't sound happy.

"I'm super-pissed! Some angel and satori left my yakitori stand without even paying! That's the fifth time someone stiffed me!" Mystia complained.

"And how is that our problem?" Chen asked.

"Because! I want someone to take my anger out on-" Mystia was interrupted by Suika, because she socked her in the mouth. Mystia got sent flying into a tree.

"You talk too much." Suika said, blowing the steam that coming out of her knuckles away.

END*

Banging head on table repeatedly*

Oh hey didn't see you there. Ok, long story short, school happened, two months later this. Ok. I didn't want to cram all of these words down your throat, so this is a two-parter. yayyyy. Anyways see you next millennia.

Epilogue*

"How can this little yellow rat be so powerful? It's fascinating!" Alice said, examining Pikachu.

"Oh, come on Alice! Let him breathe! You've been looking at him for 15 minutes!" Marisa said.

"Ok, I'll go home and document this! See you tomorrow Marisa!" Alice made her way out of Marisa's home and Marisa sat on her bed and looked at Pikachu.

"Don't look at me like that! So what if my friends are weird? I can't help it!!" Marisa shouted incredulously.

Pikachu just patted Marisa's leg, trying to comfort her.


	10. Mr Moutain Man (Part 2 of 2)

Luigi was bleeding profusely, while Suika and Chen were incapacitated, but not near him. A hooded figure clouded by the midnight darkness walked up to him.

"It seems as if... your luck has run out..." the figure seemingly took out a feudal sai and raised it, and brought it down swiftly.

"Farewell!!"

SHANK!!*

Ok! Ok! So I'll save you the trouble and say Luigi doesn't die here, shocker I know. So to understand this dilemma, we're gonna have to go back...

REWIND*

REWIND*

REWIND*

Welcome to the past! Which was approximately one hour ago. So let's see happened.

"So you're saying, that your older brother, is staying at Reimu's shrine?" Suika asks Luigi.

"Yeah, I have no idea why this 'Yukari' lady wants me to climb this mountain just so I can have somewhere to stay. It's completely ridiculous." Luigi complained. Suika nods in agreement.

"Well that's Yukari for you, she does everything on her own whims, by the way, Luigi, want some booze?" Suika said, getting a purple gourd from her side. Suika takes the cork from the gourd and started to chug it. When she was finished, she offered it to Luigi, he quickly declined.

"Uh... no thanks, I don't drink alcohol."

"Heh heh! Suit yourself!" Suika replied and chugged some more booze. Chen who was seemingly forgotten by the two decided to speak up.

"Hey you two, it's getting dark, maybe we should start making a camp," she suggested.

"She's right." Luigi agreed.

"OK! I'll get some firewood" Suika said, running off into the forest.

"That girl moves fast," Luigi admits.

"A little too fast..." Chen adds.

TMP* *TMP* *TMP* *TMP*

Suika jogs around the dark forest in search of some firewood.

"Come on... there has to be some firewood around here... UGNH!!" Suika while looking for some wood, she had tripped over some.

"Hey! This is perfect!" she said while picking up some wood, and started running back to Luigi and Chen. Speaking of which, Luigi had built the camp, while Chen tied the camp the down.

"You're pretty good at building," Chen said to Luigi.

"Heh heh, thanks! I practiced building landscapes with Mario a couple of years ago." Luigi replied. Chen cocked her head in confusion.

Building landscapes? She thought.

Really?

"HEY GUYS!! I FOUND SOME WOOD!" Suika shouted, running toward them.

"YOU DON'T NEED TO YELL!!!" Luigi and Chen shouted back her.

"Aw shaddup, " Suika said, dropping the firewood at Luigi's feet, "Start the fire please," she said. Luigi sighed as he collected the firewood, and placed it inside a circle of rocks.

"Hey, Chen watch this," Luigi said to her. Luigi put out a finger and a green flame come out from it, Luigi put his finger to the flame and it lit up, a green fire was now emanating from the wood.

"See? That's cool isn't it?" Luigi asked Chen.

"Woah that's so-"

FWIP!*

A tranquilizer dart which had flown from a tree and intended to hit Suika in the back was caught by Suika herself, and she didn't even turn around.

"Looks like we aren't alone here, " Suika said to Chen and Luigi, " You can come out wherever you are!!" Suika yells at the trees.

"I wonder where that's coming from-"

shnk!*

A tranquilizer dart managed to hit Chen in the back, knocking her out.

"I should use more darts for the oni if that's the case..."

About 16 more darts came flying toward Suika, but she didn't move, she didn't even flinch as all of the darts struck her all around her body. Luigi was dumbfounded, again.

"If there's one thing I hate more than a coward, " Suika said, "It's a coward who thinks they can beat me!!"

A shocked Suika falls to the ground, unconscious.

A cloaked figure seemingly comes out of nowhere and starts walking toward Luigi.

"And then there was one..."

The cloaked figure started walking toward Luigi and pulled out two dangerous-looking sais.

"Target, Luigi, Height: 5'o5", Weight-"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!" Luigi screamed while running away.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!!! Damn! I was trying to sound cool by listing everything I knew about him, but that probably creeped him out, I mean I guess that was the point, but I mean I would be creeped out if the same thing happened to me. Ugh! Come on, Liesel! Focus!" Liesel said to herself as she chased after him.

This couldn't be happening, Luigi never did anything to deserve this, so why was this happening? Luigi's legs kept pumping in order to get away from his pursuer, but...

SHNK!!*

A sai was thrown into Luigi's left leg, he was now unable to run. But he persisted, now he was limping, still trying to escape. He wanted to live, he didn't want to die. It was-

"Pathetic," Liesel said as she finally caught up to him.

"Why did you run? Knowing you can defend yourself. What was your purpose of running?" Liesel asked Luigi, he stayed silent, why did he run? Was he just that pitiful?

"Let me ask you this as you die, what would your brother, Mario do?"

About 9 minutes later*

Luigi was bloody, bruised and battered. Liesel took her cloak revealing a pair of bunny ears on top of blonde hair, a purple business suit, a yellow tie, and a dark red business skirt, but her most stunning feature was her eyes. They were a crimson red.

Kind of like Reisen's.

Exactly like Reisen's eyes, in fact.

"Look familiar?" Liesel asked Luigi, "Don't I look like that wench, Reisen Udongein Inaba? Heh heh..." Luigi didn't know what to make of this until Liesel started to shout.

"WELL, YOU'RE WRONG!!! I WAS ORIGINALLY SUPPOSED TO BE YORIHIME'S AND TOYOHIME'S FAVORITE LUNARIAN, BUT REISEN STOLE THAT SPOT FROM ME, I'LL NEVER FORGIVE HER FOR THAT!!!"

Now Luigi was sure that this lady was insane, but she calmed down after that.

"Ahem, however, it seems as if... your luck has run out..." Liesel said, she took out her sai, raised it and bought it down.

"Farewell!"

SHANK!!*

The sai had struck Luigi in his palm, not because of Liesel who intended to strike his head, it was because Luigi stopped her sai with his hand! It was Liesel's turn to be dumbfounded.

"What? Let go of my sai!" she yelled at him.

"I don't care what happened between you and Reisen. But I guess we're connected, because I'm jealous of my brother too! But that doesn't matter, because..."

krak*

"I won't..."

krackle*

"LOSE TO YOU!!"

Luigi's hand started to krackle like thunder. He launched a left hook at Liesel's face, which was so fast, she couldn't even react in time.

Liesel was launched across the forest at an immeasurable speed, taking her all the way back to where Suika and Chen were lying. Luigi had no idea what he just did, with his remaining strength, he limped back to Suika and Chen, having no idea how to take them up the rest of the mountain, Luigi looked at the green-spotted egg Suika was carrying, then he fell to the ground in exhaustion.

Luigi heard muttering sounds as he slowly started to wake.

"I'm so proud of him!"

"Who would've thought huh?"

"Hey... do any of you have more booze?"

"This is 'Luigi'? He looks weak."

"Sshh! He's waking up!"

Luigi got up and rubbed his eyes. It was still dark, and he still wounded, but someone had patched him up.

"SURPRISE!!!"

Luigi couldn't believe what he was seeing. A plethora of people he knew was there: Nitori, Hina, Aya, Hatate, Suika, Chen, Ran, Yukari, Liesel, and his own brother, Mario, and they were standing in front of a shrine which was looked similar to Reimu's but not quite. Luigi couldn't speak. All he could do was mumble incoherently.

"Uh...wah? Hubba...wuh wuh?" was really all he could say.

"I have to commend you on passing my test," Yukari said, suddenly behind him and patting his shoulder.

"Wuh? Wait? What test?" Luigi asks.

"Well, " Aya spoke up, "Yukari told us that a human was traveling up the mountain, and she asked us to halt your progress, so she could see if you're "worthy" enough to stay in Gensokyo."

"And you are worthy enough of staying here in Gensokyo! Congratulations!" Yukari said.

"So if I wasn't "worthy"?" Luigi asked.

"I would've sent you home," Yukari said, finishing Luigi's thought.

...

The fully grown Yoshi who carried Suika, Chen and Luigi up the rest of Youkai Mountain, comes over licks his face, throwing him out of his trance.

"I COULD'VE DIED BACK THERE!!! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING YUKARI??!?!! AND THAT LUNARIAN, WHY IS SHE HERE?!?!" Luigi yells angrily at Yukari. However, she stays calm.

"She was part of the test," Yukari answered calmly.

"WHY YOU-"

"Step aside Yukari, " a taller woman, with a red shirt, white sleeves, red skirt, purple hair, a mirror in the center of her chest, and an extremely intimidating stare walked up to Luigi.

"Oh, I forgot, Luigi this is Kanako Yasaka, owner of the Moriya Shrine, you two shake hands and be friends now," Yukari said a little too excitedly. Kanako seemed skeptical of the green plumber, she looked him up and down, while Luigi stood there, looking a little stupider than usual.

"Are you sure this man got up here all by himself?" Kanako asked Yukari.

"Positive."

"Fine. I'll take your word, " Kanako turned back to the shrine, "HEY SANAE, COME OUT HERE!!"

"Coming!"

The shrine doors slid open and a young lady with a blue and white shrine maiden outfit, a snake wrapped around one of her bright green hair, and a frog on another side of it.

"Kanako! What did you want?" Sanae Kochiya asked Kanako as she walked over to her.

"Say hello to your new roommate," Kanako said moving out of Luigi's way so Sanae could introduce-

GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASP!!!*

All of the moments in my life, Sanae thought to herself, have come up to this moment. Sanae was so shocked, she couldn't even form a proper sentence.

"Uh...wah? Hubba...wuh wuh?" was she could really say. So Luigi decided to make the first move.

"Uh, hi, I'm Luigi-"

"Ohmygoditissuchapleasuretomeetyoumr.luigimynameissanaekochiyaimahugehugeHUGEfanofyours," Sanae said shaking Luigi's hand super hard.

"I-it's a-a n-nice t-to m-meet y-you." Luigi managed to say.

Luigi was resting in a spare room in the Moriya Shrine, but he couldn't sleep, the sound of females chattering and clinking sake cups were getting on his nerves. So he decided to take his futon with him and sleep outside, that way he couldn't be bothered. The shrine door slid open when Luigi had placed his futon near the cliff(but not too near) that Yoshi climbed up.

"Big bro... is that you?" Luigi asked not even looking behind himself.

"Nope, someone different."

"Sanae?"

"Nah."

"K-Kanako?"

"I don't even sound like her!"

Luigi finally turned around to see a short girl, with a blueish-purple dress, white sleeves, blonde hair, and a peculiar-looking hat with two frog eyes on top.

"My name is Suwako Moriya, former goddess of the Moriya Shrine, it's nice to meet you, Luigi," Suwako said, gracefully tipping her hat toward him.

"Suwako, I'm tired, so can we please talk tomorrow? I'm exhausted, and I haven't finished healing," Luigi said.

"Don't worry, " Suwako reassured, "I won't hold you for too long." she walked over to the edge of the cliff and sat on it, and exhaustedly, Luigi did the same.

"Crazy isn't it?" Suwako said to Luigi.

"What is?"

"How sudden all of this is, must be a shocker."

"It is, you don't want to be what've been through for the past week, kid."

"Excuse you, I'm far older than I look"

"What? Are you 30?"

"Higher."

"60?"

"Higher."

"95?"

"I'm in my 2,300's. Who's the kid now?"

"..."

"Anyway... Yukari's 'test' wasn't for no reason. People who are weak, both physically and mentally get killed pretty quickly here."

"That's not reassuring."

"Well, it's the truth, don't let it get you down though. If you can defend yourself against hostile humans, youkai, and even gods, you'll be successful here!"

"Erm... ok."

"I'm serious Luigi, if you're like that you'll get devoured quickly here."

Suwako's tone shifted for a second, to a darker, more serious tone.

"W-well, I should probably look out for any situations like that. Heh heh...

"That's great, " Suwako said getting up from the cliff and started walking back to the shrine, "Oh and Luigi?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Welcome to Gensokyo!" Suwako said as she walked back into the shrine.

After that, even outside, Luigi had a great night's sleep.

This concludes the character introductions of Mario and (mainly) Luigi. Nintendo x Touhou will be a series that gets published in seasons so think of this as Season Zero, and hereafter, Season One will begin!

I told this would take a while but it was definitely worth it.

Be on the lookout for Season One: Pink is Perfection.

(lol)

NXT ALL-STARS: SEASON ONE

The Pink Puffball, Kirby

The Dreaming Ghost, Yuyuko Saigyouji

The Warrior of Dreamland, Meta Knight

Half-Human, Half-Phantom, and Half-Baked, Youmu Konpaku

Epilogue*

It was early. The sun had finished rising, and a bird came down in front of the Moriya Shrine and started to peck at the doors. Finally, Kanako, who had just gotten up, slid the door open and took the letter from the bird.

"Ok, let's see what this says," Kanako said in between a yawn. 

~

To whom it may concern, Luigi and Sanae Kochiya have been invited to the wedding of King Boo and Kogasa Tatara. You are permitted to bring one extra ONLY. 

February 31, 2019. 6:00 pm to 11 pm

After reading the letter, Kanako was beyond shocked.

"This could be trouble..." she said to herself.


	11. Ex Chapter: Whatever Floats Your Boat!

This is an extra chapter starring Toon Link and Konachi Onozuka, to be honest, I imagine Komachi being popular with the villagers due to her being so laidback and friendly.

*

-The Human Village-

11:00 am

"Thanks Mr. Yosuke!" Komachi Onozuka says, plucking an apple from the salesman's fruit cart. Mr. Yosuke was an old man, unmarried and kind of blissful, knowing he'll pass away soon, but hates it when someone steals from him, like how Komachi just did.

"Hey, Onozuka! You have to pay for that you know!" Mr. Yosuke yelled after Komachi.

"I know!" Komachi said, walking away from Mr. Yosuke.

"That woman is such a hassle..." Mr. Yosuke said to himself. As Komachi, the shinigami, was biting the apple, a much shorter character walked past her, he was the size of a kid. Green tunic, blonde hair, green cap, brown boots, a sword and a shield and he looked like he just popped out of a cartoon! Cat eyes and everything. He walked up to Mr. Yosuke's cart.

"Hey, do you have any directions? I'm kinda lost..." the kid said.

"Directions to where?" Mr. Yosuke said to the kid.

"Out of... wherever... is here. I guess."

"Y'mean out of Gensokyo?"

"Is Gensokyo all of this land?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Then how do you leave Gensokyo?"

Mr. Yosuke had to think about that one.

"Come to think of it kid, I've never or known anyone who's left Gensokyo before." Mr. Yosuke said.

"What?" The kid said incredulously, "How do you not know how to leave the place you live in!?"

"I don't know kid."

The kid rolled his eyes as he left the fruit cart grumpily. Komachi had listened to the entire conversation, while the kid stomped past Komachi, she quickly reached out and grabbed the kid's shoulder, turned him around and put her arm around his shoulder, like she knew him.

"Hey! What the..." the kid looked up to a pretty, red-haired woman with a large chest. He couldn't tell if he scared or aroused, probably somewhere between both.

"You wanna leave Gensokyo?" Komachi said, walking to... she didn't know where she was walking to.

"Uh, well yeah." The kid hesitated to answer.

"Well, heh heh, you can't." Komachi said.

"WHAT? How!?"

"Unless you know an extremely powerful shrine maiden who just so happens to control the barrier, you can leave."

"Do you this 'extremely powerful shrine maiden'?"

"Yeah."

"Then could you take me to her?"

"Nope."

"Why not!?"

"Because even if you did leave Gensokyo, you still wouldn't be to your 'home' wouldn't you?"

"How did you know I don't-"

"Because I listened to your entire conversation with Mr. Yosuke."

"Uhhhhh..."

"Also is that your boat over there?" Komachi said, pointing at the kid's boat in village river, the King of Red Lions.

The boy was so shocked all he do was just stammer.

"What's your name kid?" Komachi asked putting her arm around the boy again.

"L-Link. People called Toon Link, or Tink for short."

"Aw, that's a cute name for a cuter face." Komachi said while playfully tugging at Link's face.

"I-I'm twelve..."

"So?"

"..."

After Link had tugged King of Red Lions onto land(by himself mind you, Komachi didn't go out of her way to help) Link just stood there thinking about his next move would be.

Ok, this isn't normal, I mean nothing has been normal so far, but this has been a little too NOT normal for me? What about my grandmother? What about Tetra? What about Aryll? Oh God! WHAT ABOUT ARYLL!?!? And there's also-

STOMP STOMP STOMP*

Link sighed inside of his head. What is it now? He thought. But before Link even finished that a voice boomed throughout the village.

"KOMACHI ONOZUKA, YOU'D BETTER PRAY THAT I DON'T FIND YOU, BECAUSE IF I DO, YOU'LL BE SENDING YOURSELF DOWN TO HELL!!"

Komachi knew that voice all too well, it everyone's favorite Yama, Eiki Shiki, coming to give Komachi a verbal beat down. Eiki was a short woman, but that didn't make her any less intimidating. Believe it or not, Komachi wasn't actually scared of Eiki, they're very good friends in fact. But it was what Eiki was capable of, that was what scared her. Komachi scrambled off of the ground in which she was napping on, and ran right behind Link.

"hide me..." Komachi whimpered while squatting behind Link, she clearly wasn't hidden. The stomps grew louder, until finally, Eiki walked up to Link, looked past him and saw the slacking shinigami.

"Uh.. hi Eiki!" Komachi said gingerly, trying to buy time to escape.

"Komachi, get from behind the child." Eiki said, Komachi knew her number was up, so she stood up from behind Link and had walked toward Eiki guiltily.

"I... was on break." Komachi tried to explain to Eiki, but she didn't want to hear it. She reached up to Komachi's ear and started to tug on it, really hard. Komachi thought her ear was going to be ripped off.

"OW! OW! OWWWWWWWW! Ok, ok! Mr. Yosuke had a sale at his fruit cart-"

"THAT DOESN'T EXCUSE YOU!!"

"WHY DOESN'T IT?"

"Give me one reason why I should-"

"I mean, " Link intervened, "She..." Link thought about what he was going to say next, and if it would kill him or not.

"She's not lying Ms... Eiki." Link continued. Eiki stopped and processed what Link had just said.

"Boy," Eiki said sternly, "Are you sticking up for Komachi?"

"No, I don't know her in fact, but I'm not lying." Link continued, Eiki had stopped tugging on Komachi's ear.

"Jeez! Thanks kid," Komachi said, "I don't think I could take another lecture."

"Lectures? She lectures people." Link asked.

"Yes," Eiki cut in the conversation, "I am a Yama, Komachi takes dead spirits across the Sanzu River to be judged by me, so I can decide if they go to Heaven, Hell or get reincarnated, I should be in Hell, but Komachi is incompetent, so I'm forced to deal with her." Eiki was explaining all of this, but Link and Komachi had stopped listening as soon as Eiki cut into their conversation prior.

"You're boat seems pretty cool, 'King of Red Lions' huh? That sounds neat, and it can talk too?" Komachi said curiously.

"Yeah! What's your boat like?" Link asked.

"It's a wooden dinghy, I call it 'Titanic'." Komachi said proudly, Eiki had stomped to Link, standing behind him, they were about the same height. Eiki had put her hand on Link's shoulder.

"Just for ignoring me, you get a lecture too, boy." Eiki said, evilly. Komachi looked at Eiki in horror while Link had turned his head toward Eiki.

"Lecture? Come on. It can't be that bad."

END*

That's the extra chapter, just in time for Christmas. Apologies if this chapter was like filler, I've been procrastinating for some time so who knows when I'll even finish Season 1. But until then stay tuned, or look at your favorite BTS x Reader fanfiction or something. I don't know.

Epilogue*

9:00pm

Link and Komachi were both knocked out, and Eiki was sitting alone, thinking to herself.

Those two... the kid, he acts just like Komachi! Unbelievable! Will there be anyone who understands my struggle?

beep* *beep* *beep*

A completely black figure walked up to Eiki, and... that was it, it wasn't very distinguishable, only other than the fact it was 2-dimensional.

"I've never seen someone like you before, perhaps you would like a lecture about Gensokyo?" Eiki suggested. The 2D figure only took out a bell and rang it, it made a gritty beeping noise, but Eiki took it as a yes.

"Very well, we'll start at the creation of Gensokyo..."


	12. Life and Death

"Life and death are one thread, the same line viewed from different sides."

-that one guy who invented Taoism.

Yuyuko Saigyouji was a ghost, and she lived in a beautiful mansion in the Netherworld, this mansion was called Hakugyokurou. However something... wasn't right for her, Youmu had travelled out of the Netherworld and into the Human Village to buy some groceries for her to ravage. Leaving Yuyuko lonely and... incredibly bored. She sighed in boredom as she laid on her king-sized bed (ghosts sleep right?).

"Youmu!!!" she said to herself tiredly, "Where are you? I'm hungry!"

This story is about life, death, marriage, and food. Lots and lots of food.

Human Village Market

February 15, 2019

4:39 pm 

Youmu Konpaku was looking through the orange carts at the village market, looking for the kind Yuyuko was sure to like, plump and no bruises. After having picked out one, she looked around to see for any other fruit carts but while doing that, she sees a peculiar sight, a pink puffball was reaching into her shopping bag and taking an orange! By the time Youmu noticed, the puffball had disappeared into the crowd, Youmu was confused.

"What... was that?" Youmu asked herself, "Whatever it was, I cannot let it escape! Ms. Yuyuko said exactly 12 oranges and I have no money... I must chase after that creature!" Youmu took off after the thief, pushing through the crowd.

"Excuse me! Sorry! Coming through!" Youmu was bobbing and weaving through the crowd, just barely keeping up with the thief, who was effortlessly slipping through the crowd's legs. Finally, Youmu exited the market and into the actual village, she had started to catch up to the creature and dived toward it, grabbing it by it's red, oval-shaped feet.

"I got you! Now give me back that orange!" Youmu says to the thief, but the thief squirmed, trying to escape from Youmu's grasp.

"Why you stubborn-"

"Kirby, didn't I tell you to be sneakier?" a voice said behind Youmu, she quickly lets go of Kirby and jumps away from whoever was behind her.

"Who... who are you?" Youmu asked the dark figure, even though it was broad daylight, she could still see the figure in a caps of darkness. The figure was about Kirby's size, and he was round and plump too, he had a dark-blue cape on and let out a foreboding aura.

"You!" the dark puffball said, "You are my new challenger!"

Youmu was surprised by the sudden request of her challenge,

"You want to challenge me? I can't do that, I have to get that orange back or Ms. Yuyuko wouldn't be happy." Youmu started walking with the orange in her hand, she had managed to sneak the orange from Kirby, and he hadn't even noticed.

"I sense that you are an exceptional warrior," the challenger confirmed, "But!" The creature had turned around and brandished his sword to Youmu.

"I cannot let you leave until you face me!"

"I'm afraid I have no choice..." Youmu turned into the opposite direction where her challenger was facing, dropped her bag and unsheathed her swords.

"Roukanken... it cannot be wielded by normal humans... and Harouken... is a heirloom from the Konpaku family. My name is Youmu Konpaku, and I will be your challenger!"

SWOOSH!*

Youmu's challenger had flourished his cloak, so Youmu could see his features, a mask with yellow pupils, white gloves, and a spiked, golden sword.

"Meta Knight... I am Meta Knight... Youmu Konpaku, come and fight me!" Meta Knight's grandiose introduction had already attracted a small crowd toward Youmu and Meta Knight. Youmu had gotten into her typical sword fighting stance, while Meta Knight didn't have a actual stance. Youmu dashed toward Meta Knight with great speed, she was almost invisible to the onlookers, Youmu was ready to bring down her sword on Meta Knight but but Meta Knight has countered it just as quickly as Youmu moved.

"Impressive. You truly are an impressive warrior." Meta Knight complemented Youmu as he also deflected her attack.

"I haven't shown you anything 'impressive' yet." Youmu said, she retreated back to her starting point and raised her sword to her face.

Soul Sign "Ghostly Wheel of Pain"

All of a sudden, a clearer, monochromatic version of Youmu appeared from herself, just like a body double. Youmu dashed toward Meta Knight and had started to circle around him, like sharks closing in on their pray. The real Youmu and the fake one were taking turns attacking Meta Knight and Meta Knight had some trouble keeping up, but he had an answer, Meta Knight started to spin rapidly while rising slightly, but the attack was more than enough to pull Youmu in and destroy her clone, when Meta Knight finished his attack, Youmu's clothes were slightly ripped and she was scratched up quite a bit. That didn't stop her. They kept going at it, each fighter zipping around the village at incredible speeds.

One moment, Youmu was on top of a roof to a house, but she bounced off toward Meta Knight again.

Another moment, Meta Knight had landed on an cart, but bounced back to face Youmu. The fight had gotten so intense, the battle had taken to the skies with them.

CLASH!!*

CLANG!!*

SHING!!*

Life Ending Sword "Meditation"

Youmu's Roukanken had extended to an unnatural height and started to glow green, while in the middle of the air, Youmu had brought the extended sword down on Meta Knight, but in that instance...

...Meta Knight had disappeared?

Youmu's mind had scattered around, where'd he go? What was he planning to do? How I counter? All of these questions had rushed through Youmu's head before Meta Knight appeared again and swiped at Youmu's back, but she had quickly dodged the attack and had moved away from Meta Knight, but as soon as she looked back at where she was, Meta Knight was gone again. She didn't understand what was happening, but she assumed that Meta Knight was using some sort of teleportation gimmick. Which is how he appeared in front of her before. Youmu suddenly had an idea, she made her way to the thickest cloud and hid there, better to try and bait him out, she thought.

Meta Knight had appeared back in the air, looking for Youmu.

"Hmm... where could she have gone?" the knight had pondered, "it is unusually cloudy today, so she might've went back on the ground."

Youmu had waited for Meta Knight to drop his guard more, she couldn't sneak up on him, the thickest cloud she hid in was right in front of Meta Knight, so sneaking was out of the question. So Youmu decided to do what she does best.

Human Sign "Slash of Present World"

With blinding speed, Youmu had zipped out the cloud right at Meta Knight, but the Knight was ready for it, Meta Knight spread his wings to their maximum length, and with equal amount of speed and just like in one of those cheesy Japanese sword-fighting movies both of their sword collided for a moment, and they both ended up in their opposite positions prior to the collision, and for a moment, silence. Until blood had spewed out of Youmu's right arm. She blacked out and started to fall back down to the ground. Meta Knight had mutual respect for her and decided to catch her unconscious body. By the her hand of course. By the time Meta Knight had reached the ground with Youmu's body, everybody was back to what they were doing, and Kirby had decided to stretch out and take a nap in the middle of the road. Meta Knight had sighed and sat down in the middle of the road with the asleep Kirby and the unconscious Youmu. Until suddenly, a somewhat childish voice called out throughout the village.

"Youmuuuuuu~ where'd you go? Did you get hurt? I can't have that! Who's gonna buy me oranges?" Yuyuko said looking for Youmu, she doesn't leave Hakugyokurou often, so this was a little unfamiliar. Upon reaching where Meta Knight was resting, she caught Youmu resting on the ground, she quickly hovered over to her.

"Youmu! My goodness, what happened?" Yuyuko asked Meta Knight, who was next to her.

"We had a battle, Youmu Konpaku, whoever she is to you, is a incredible warrior, I wish to fight her again someday-"

Suddenly, Yuyuko's mood had shifted instantly, she had taken out her trademark fan and covered her mouth with it, only leaving her sharp, maroon eyes to look through Meta Knight's soul.

"So, you're telling me... YOU did this to her?" Yuyuko asked seriously. Meta Knight started to get nervous, clearly this woman was not meant to be taken lightly. Yuyuko's tone shifted back to normal again.

"That's ok~ I'm sure you didn't mean to hurt her like that~"

"Stop doing that."

"Stop doing~~~~ what~?"

"That 'line' thing, stop it."

"Ok~~~~ whatever you say~~~~~~~"

Kirby suddenly got up, he had a bad dream where he was a vegan, scary stuff, Yuyuko and Kirby's eyes met at the same time he woke up, and coincidentally both of their stomachs at the same time.

"Ooooh... I'm starving, are you hungry too little youkai?" Yuyuko asked Kirby, the latter nods eagerly.

"I don't have much on me right now, but," Yuyuko went digging through Youmu's shopping bag and found some raw meat in wrapping, some vegetables, cheese, milk, bread, some more raw meat and some apples and oranges. Yuyuko takes an apple and an orange, while Kirby does the same. Kirby and Yuyuko eat both in approximately 3 seconds.

"I'll take these back to Hakugyokurou, and we'll finish them there. By the way what's your name? Do you need a place to stay?"

"His name is Kirby, my name is Meta Knight" the knight spoke up, "Kirby doesn't speak, and yes, we do need a place to stay, we... just ended up here without explanation..."

"Yukari... what's she planning?" Yuyuko mumbled to herself.

"Hm?" Meta Knight picked up Yuyuko mumbling.

"Nothing~~~~~"

"Poyo!" Kirby said out the blue.

"Of course Kirby! Let's go back home!" Yuyuko said jovially.

Meta Knight was beyond shocked at that moment, the only people who understood Kirby normally were the residents of Dreamland, this was totally uncalled for.

"How-how did you-"

"Meta Knight, please carry Youmu for me. And Kirby," Yuyuko grabbed Kirby's squishy sides and held him at her large torso, "you get to stay here." Yuyuko starts to hover upward to the clouds and Meta Knight carries Youmu's body upward as well. In order to enter Hakugyokurou, you would need to travel above the clouds and cross the Barrier of Life and Death (which was weakened by Yuyuko in Perfect Cherry Blossom). Once you cross the barrier you will enter the Netherworld, where Hakugyokurou is. However there was a letter waiting at Hakugyokurou's doorstep it read:

~

To whom it may concern, you are special guests and are invited to the wedding of King Boo and Kogasa Tatara, you are permitted to bring two extras ONLY.

February 31, 6:00pm to 11pm.

END*

Woahhhhhhhhhhh, I finished this chapter. I'm glad I got it out sooner, but the other chapters I'm not sure about the other chapters. About Meta Knight vs. Youmu (for the three of you who're reading this anyway) I'd rather have a clear winner than a tie. Also the cover art for this chapter is not by me, but from another user from Amino here's the link: /p/52o9f6

Epilogue*

the Myouren Temple*

"Well Pitoo, what are the chances of you getting stuck here too?" Pit asked Dark Pit.

"Astronomical, ugh, as soon as I escape from this place, I'm giving Palutena a piece of my mind!" Dark Pit complained. Koishi sat on the floor, cross-legged spectating Pit's and Pitoo's argument.

"Your name is Pitoo right?" Koishi butted in the conversation.

"MY. NAME. ISN'T. PITOO!" Dark Pit said through gritted teeth.

"Ok Pitoo!" Koishi said nonchalantly, Pit! Let's get something to eat!" Koishi said, dragging an exhausted Pit out of the temple. Leaving Dark Pit to himself momentarily, so he angrily sat down and thought of a way to leave this hell.

"Hey there." a voice said behind Dark Pit, he quickly turned around to see a girl, about a teenager's size wearing an all black dress, with a white trim in the middle. She had three blue arrows on the left side of her back, and red swirly-wings on her right, and she spoke in a mischievous tone.

"Who are you?" Dark Pit asked.

"Relax, I'm not gonna hurt you, as a matter of fact, people don't understand me either, I'm Nue, Nue Houjuu."

"Dark Pit, what do you want?"

"Say Dark Pit," Nue squatted down to where Dark Pit was sitting, "do you wanna...

"cause some trouble?"


	13. The Unmoving Mansion

Due to the Human Village have a shortage of flowers, Kanako had ordered Luigi and Sanae to travel over to the Garden of the Sun and pick some flowers there. Suwako and Sanae had disagreed with Kanako statement, they knew what waited for them at the garden. Kanako wanted to really see if Luigi was worthy or being in Gensokyo, and he was, he had entered the Moriya Shrine alive. Albeit he was bruised and beaten up along with Sanae, they had been throughly hassled by Yuuka, but that's a story for another day. Luigi held up his chunk of flowers, which were surprisingly unharmed while he being carried by Sanae. Suwako shook her head while Kanako had let out a small chuckle.

"The flower youkai really put you through the wringer," Kanako asked jovially, "Suwako here had been pacing around the shrine ever since you two left." Suwako had let out a sigh of relief as Sanae plopped down and started to exhale heavily, Luigi just handed the flowers to Kanako without saying a word. Kanako only held up her hand.

"Did you pluck these flowers while Yuuka was looking?" Suwako asked Luigi. The plumber only nodded in response, earning another frustrated sigh from Suwako.

"While she was looking huh?" Kanako said to Suwako, "He is a bold one." Suwako ignored the fellow goddess.

"Lady Kanako, if I may ask... why?" Sanae said curiously.

"Oh, I was just wondering if the plumber was really worth our time, turns out, he is." Kanako responded casually.

"If it was up to me, I would've let Reimu join you." Suwako said, this time Kanako ignored Suwako. Luigi had fallen flat on the floor, flowers in hand, he was way too exhausted, and this was only a week after he climbed an entire mountain.

"Don't get too comfortable you two, " Kanako said, "You still need to go to Nitori's place."

"Why?" Sanae asked her superior.

"Because she'll be taking your measurements, and Hina'll be making your outfits for the wedding."

Meanwhile, at the Human Village...

A huge, European style mansion had just appeared in the middle of the Human Village, similar to the Scarlet Devil Mansion. It was a 19th-century European mansion with three stories, it had a wooden exterior with yellow-tinted windows. Reimu, Marisa, Pikachu and Mario came out to investigate.

"So..." Marisa said looking up at the mansion, "anyone mind explaining what this is? Because this isn't the first time a mansion just popped into existence."

"It's just like the Scarlet Devil Incident... except whoever put this here isn't worried about everyone else's property." Reimu said.

"It's a Boo Mansion," Mario said, "I've dealt with them a ton, all we have to do is enter and defeat the King Boo."

"Or..." Marisa said, pulling out her mini-Hakkero, "we can blow this thing to bits! Doesn't that sound cool little guy?" she said looking down at Pikachu. The Pokemon only nodded in excitement.

"Umm... what did she pull out Reimu?" Mario asked his partner.

"Dammit, Marisa can't you see that we're in the middle of a village?" Reimu had presumably ignored Mario and started questioning Marisa, Reimu didn't seem worried that Marisa might blow everything else up except the mansion. As Mario had fleeting thoughts of stopping Marisa, could he actually stop the beam from that little device of hers? Probably not.

"Marisa! What do you think you're doing?!" Keine said, running to the group of four, "Do you want to blow the village up?"

"Aw, calm down Keine, I'm just doin' what I do best! Now...

MASTER SPAAAAARK!"

A huge, rainbow-colored beam came bursting out of Marisa's mini-Hakkero, and it enveloped the entire mansion (and some other houses, since the beam was pretty wide) in it's blinding light. Mario had covered his eyes, while Reimu had stood there, she was used to it. When all was said and done, all that was left was a large amount of dust in the area, and everyone was left coughing.

"And that's how it's done." Marisa said in between coughs.

"Marisa..." Keine said while hacking, "You've done some reckless things, but this is probably your most reckless!"

"Aw shaddup!" Marisa shot back, "When this dust clears, that mansion'll just be a pile of wood, just watch!"

"You might wanna rethink that statement Marisa..." Reimu said.

"HUH? Whaddya mean 'rethink that statement'? In a moment, you're gonna rethink you're stupid claim..." Marisa's voice trailed off, as once the dust settled, the mansion was still there, standing tall.

"Well, look at you," Keine said angrily, "The only thing you've damaged is the villagers houses, I hope you can pay for these with all of the money you stole!" Marisa's was getting into a bad mood, she was out in the hot sun, her signature move had done nothing to some random mansion, and Keine was scolding her like she was one of her students.

"Look Clarabelle the Cow, I'm getting pissed off, so unless you want one of these, " Marisa put her mini-Hakkero point-blank in front of Keine's face, "I suggest that you go back to your schoolhouse, and I'll pretend you didn't try to tell me off like one of your students."

"Clarabelle the Cow? Who even is that? I'll have you know, that I-" then, the ground started to tremble ever so slightly, it was still noticeable, Keine and Marisa stopped yelling at each other.

"Uhh, " Marisa said, obviously confused, " what was tha-"

Who dares to try and attack me?

"Huh? Who said that?" Reimu looked around, there wasn't a youkai in sight, aside from Keine, and then a small crowd of villagers started to form near the small group of five.

"Reimu? What's happening over here?" a smaller lady, she had purple hair and purple eyes, wearing a 'wa lolita' with floral patterns on the sleeves and a flower ornament on her head.

"Oh, hey Hidea, why are you here?" Reimu asked.

"The same reason why all these other villagers are here, " Hidea looked over at Mario and Pikachu, "Who are those two? I've never seen them here."

"They aren't natives to Gensokyo, in fact Yukari just sent them here for no apparent reason." Reimu explained nonchalantly. Curious, Hidea walked over to Mario, he wasn't like any other human she had seen in Gensokyo, and Pikachu had just looked like a normal youkai. Mario looked over at Hidea and smiled a friendly smile. Hidea returned the smile.

"You're name is Mario right?" Hidea asked the plumber.

"Yeah, I think it's safe to say that 'Yukari' sent me here."

"Hmm... I see, this mansion, it won't go away, and ghosts have possessed it, right?"

"Uh-huh..."

"Then, in order to enter the mansion, there is an extremely power seal that needs to be broken in order to step foot in that mansion."

"Really? That's never happened to me before."

"Then I'm sure whoever is controlling the mansion doesn't want anything bad happening to them. It's not impossible to get in however. All you need is someone who's good at breaking seals."

All of this was lost upon Mario, who could possibly have the strength to break a seal?

"All right, since this is an incident, I'll break the seal," Reimu spoke up, "it's not gonna be quick though, so be patient with me."

While everyone was still discussing about how Reimu would break the seal, the mansion was pretty upset at how no one was paying attention to it.

WHO DARES TO TRY AND ATTACK ME? The mansion had let out an ear splitting yell, forcing everyone to cover their ears.

"Hey!" Marisa yelled up at the mansion, "I attacked you, what are you gonna do about it huh?" The mansion had had enough, the ground had trembled again.

"Aw, what now?" Reimu said annoyed.

Then, with all the force it could muster, the mansion had leaped off of it's foundation, and it was quite the leap, since Marisa and the group had moved back ever since they attacked the mansion, the mansion had to make sure everyone was under it. However when there are times like this, you have to take initiative. Mario started running. And due to peer pressure, all of the villagers ran too. Marisa had picked up Pikachu, grabbed her broom and took to the skies, so did Reimu and Keine. Before that however Keine had picked up Hidea and carried her bridal style into the afternoon sky.

"O-oh! Keine, I..."

"No, it's quite alright."

"You guys think that May-rio will be ok?" Marisa asked Reimu.

"It's Mario," Reimu corrected, "he may not look it, but that guy knows what he's doing, he's gonna be fine.

The mansion was still in the air, and Mario had been running for about 2 minutes. He stopped and helped any fallen villagers, young or old. But then, a loud THUD could be heard and it shook the earth slightly. When Mario and the villagers had turned around to face the mansion, it was back on it's foundation. There was no evidence that the mansion had even moved, it was one of the most bizarre things that Mario has seen in awhile, the villagers were talking amongst themselves, extremely confused at what just happened, Mario managed to slip past the crowd and he started looking around for the girls. He looked up and found all four of them talking to each other.

"Hey guys!" Mario yelled skyward, "I'm down here!"

"Ok good, follow me Mario, we're going back to the shrine." Reimu said, and with that, she flew toward the direction of her home, Mario rolled his eyes and started jogging. Strangely enough, he ran into an old ally of his.

"MARIO??" Pit said surprised when the plumber jogged last them, Mario turned around and stopped briefly.

"Oh, hey Pit, how's it going?"

"It's been going well, you know how you got here too?"

"No. I-I mean yeah, but also no."

"Well, I can tell that you're in a hurry, let's link up again sometime!"

"Alright Pit, I'll remember that!" Mario started running again, he had nearly lost sight of Reimu, but fortunately managed to catch up with her. And with that, Koishi had popped behind Pit in order to scare him, it didn't work though.

"Nice try Koishi," Pit said, he took her hat off her head and ruffled her ivy green hair, "you've gotta be a little quicker than that." Koishi was slightly upset that she didn't scare Pit, but she got over it, she swiped her hat back and put it back on her head.

"Oh oh! Pit, I forgot to tell you, since we've known each other for a while, you should meet my sister!" Koishi said excitedly, Pit just looked confused.

"You have a sister?" Pit asked.

"Don't sound so surprised Pit," Palutena intervened, "You might sound rude. But I'm curious as well, who is this girl's family?"

Mario was setting up for Reimu's ritual, he got three scented wax candles (the only kind they had was cherry) and put them in a triangular formation, and put a small decorative pillow in between them.

"Ok, good." Reimu said, watching over him, and not really helping, "this ritual is gonna take a few days, and I wanna be as comfortable as possible." Mario tilted his head in confusion.

"Days? Wouldn't you need to eat? What about using the bathroom? Plus, you're a girl, so don't you have peri-"

"I won't need to worry about any of that."

"W-why?"

"Just light the candles Mario."

Still confused, Mario just complied, the candles were lit, everything was ready and Reimu stepped inside the circle, sat down and crossed her legs. She put her hands together firmly.

"Hey Mario, when I'm finished, you gotta make me a three course meal." Reimu said to the plumber.

"All right, just be prepared for mostly spaghetti." Mario replied with a smile.

Reimu closed her eyes and started praying.

Hina had finished taking Luigi's and Sanae's measurements, and Hina was putting the finishing touches on their outfits, Sanae and Hina were in Nitori's room, listening to some Bohemian Rhapsody, the two were taking turns singing.

"Mamaaaaa, ooooooooh~" Sanae sang in a mezzo-soprano voice, which is a voice that's slightly lower than Freddie's tenor voice.

"I don't wanna die, sometimes wish I'd never been born at all!" Hina continued, she had a contralto voice, and it sounded beautiful. She never considered herself as a singer.

"Ok, Ms. Kochiya, I'm finished, please tell me how you like it." Hina said, taking Sanae's dress from her Nitori's homemade sewing machine, the dress was a frilly, light green dress with short sleeves, and Hina had even made some jade green high heels.

"Wow... Hina, you're really into frills huh?" Sanae said observing her dress.

"Why yes I am!" Hina said proudly, she grabbed Luigi's suit and strolled out of Nitori's room, and into the cabin's living room, she gracefully gave Luigi his suit. It was a brown suit, with a white dress shirt and dress socks next to it, with a red tie and dress shoes to top it off.

"Thanks Hina, this suit looks great!" Luigi said to the goddess.

"Oh well, it's really nothing..." Hina looked away while mumbling to herself and twirling her hair bashfully.

"Well, now that's all wrapped up." Nitori said as she got up from a chair, "your total cost for all of these outfits are-"

"Absolutely free of charge!" Hina cut in, covering Nitori's mouth, "you've been so kind to us, we'll give you these outfits for free!" Nitori's muffled screams meant she obviously disagreed, but she somehow couldn't get Hina off of her.

"Well, you heard her Luigi, free of charge, let's go!" Sanae grabbed her dress and ran out of Nitori's cabin, Luigi hesitated for a second, but he grabbed his suit and followed suit. Once outside, Sanae flew upward toward the Moriya shrine. Luigi, slightly agitated, jumped up the mountain as fast and as high as he could. They had to go the wedding tomorrow, and Luigi wanted to get all of the rest he could get.

END*

Ok, so funny story, this chapter is WAY longer than it should've been, and there are probably some unnecessary details in this chapter. Also, it's kind of like filler, it doesn't really add anything to the story, I know :p. I guess I just felt like writing. See y'all later.

Epilogue*

Alice Margatroid sat on her bed, looking at one of her dolls. She let out a sigh, and put the doll back on her shelf, there was a knock on her door, Alice walked over to the door and looked through the peephole. It was Sanae, now, Alice and Sanae barely talk, so she figured if she was here, it must've been something important. She opened the door.

"Hi, Alice!" Sanae said chipperly.

"Hi... Sanae, what do you need?" Alice replied with a slightly uninterested look on her face.

"I need you for something! It's really important."

"Ok, what is it? A new incident?"

"No, well, actually maybe, it's a wedding, And we want you to come, Reimu wouldn't really care for weddings, and Marisa is kind of obnoxious... so you're the next best thing!"

The thing was, Alice was about to say no, but then she thought to herself, when was the last time she was involved in an incident? It's been quite some time.

"Now that you mention it, there were some ghosts flying around my house yesterday, but they looked different, they had sharp teeth, white eyes with black pupils and a disgusting smile." Alice explained.

"Those must be Boos!"

"Huh?"

"Not important right now, are you coming with us?"

"Hmmm... I will. I'll be ready by tomorrow morning."


	14. Private Eyes

Yuyuko waited patiently at the entrance of the mansion, she wore her usual attire, as she held Kirby, the pink puffball in her arms, she looked up and saw Youmu Konpaku and Meta Knight, slowly descend from the afternoon sky.

"Forgive me my lady," Youmu said as she took a knee to her superior, "thank you for letting me take my katanas." Youmu looked different, she wore a black suit, with a white dress shirt underneath, she also had a black tie, and wore black shoes. The suit Youmu wore was loose on her body, but not loose enough where it would be practically falling off her body. Yuyuko tilted her head curiously.

"What's with the suit Youmu? You should be wearing a dress, like me!" Yuyuko spun around playfully with Kirby in her arms, they both squealed in joy, as they were excited to try out all of the food in the mansion.

"If you three are done doing nothing, we must enter the mansion." Meta Knight said dutifully.

"Ok, let's go!" Yuyuko said as she turned toward the mansion and reached out her hand to open the door, but then, the doors suddenly swung open, and Youmu jumped slightly, so did her pillow-like phantom. Yuyuko hovered into the mansion with Kirby still being held in her arms, Youmu and Meta Knight followed behind, then the doors slammed shut behind them, Youmu jumped along with her phantom companion again. The group entered in the living room, it looked nice, the wooden floorboards were tightened up nicely, and there were wax candles to light up the place nicely, but it still looked pretty barren. Like putting lipstick on a pig. When Youmu looked behind her, whoever opened the doors, was gone, she could've guessed if they opened by themselves but-

BOO!!

Everyone but Youmu stayed on the ground after that loud exclamation.

"What was that?" Youmu says, while frantically looking around. Two ghosts had hover in front of the four, both of them were smaller than your typical Boo, they still had a Boo's main features, sharp teeth, two small pupils, and a tongue that hangs out 24\7, but both of the Boo had small yellow freckles on both of their cheeks.

"Ha ha! Haven't did that to anyone in a while!" One of the Boos said triumphantly, "it's good to have guests over! Ain't that right Billy?"

"Yeah! It's been way too long, Elton," this Boo seemed to play second fiddle to the first one, however they seemed to be both of equal annoyance.

"Damned spirit! Do you know what would've happened if my swords were unsheathed? My Hakurouken can and will send you to Nirvana!" Youmu said, scolding both ghosts.

"Youmu, do not be so disrespectful. It was all in harmless fun." Yuyuko said to the gardener. Youmu faltered for a moment.

"My apologies, mistress..."

"HELLO DOWN THERE!" a voice said, the group of four looked up and saw him. King Boo was upstairs, looking down on his guests, he seemed quite pleased that people actually came to his wedding, not that he didn't expect them too. The king floated down the stairs excitedly to greet his guests. The two younger Boos stepped aside, as King Boo floated toward the group.

"My name is King Boo, you probably already knew that, I assume you are Kirby and Meta Knight, yes?" King Boo said, Kirby nodded with a smile, Meta Knight only scoffed. The king turned his attention to Youmu.

"No need to be frightened, Youmu, we won't hurt you, make yourself at home!" The king said, Youmu still couldn't shake the feeling that something will go wrong, definitely. Lastly, the king looked at Yuyuko.

"Ms. Saigyouji, I am honored to have you here, you are the guest of honor"

"Ooh, sounds fancy!" Yuyuko said innocently.

"Of course, you will be allowed to eat as much as you want."

"Even better!" Yuyuko looked down at Kirby and smiled, they were thinking the same thing.

"So when do we eat?" Yuyuko asked King Boo.

"Whenever you're ready, my chef will provide you with as many foodstuffs as you want."

"If that's the case, we'll eat now!"

"Very well, meet up in the dining hall in five minutes. Also, my apologies if the mansion is a little run down, maybe if you close your eyes, it'll look brand new!" King Boo had cracked a joke with his last sentence, as he floated away, and hovered back up the stairs, and went back into his room. The two ghosts had led the group of four to the dining hall, which was ginormous, the room itself was around 700 square feet, right in the middle of the hall was a table which had stretched nearly to the end of the room itself. The table was decorated with a red cloth which reached the end of the table, there were 40 chairs on each side of the table, Yuyuko and Kirby had excitedly taken their seats next to each other, Youmu and Meta Knight did the same. As soon as they took their seats, a new ghost had burst out of the kitchen, the ghost was slimmer than the other ghosts, but he still had the same facial expression as the others. He had a chefs hat and a jet black mustache, and he had an authentic British accent.

"Ah! Good afternoon! I am Pal, and I will be serving you this evening, anything you want, I'll deliver!" The British chef had said confidently.

"Anything you say?" Youmu said skeptically, "well, I am quite hungry, but if you say anything... I'll have pork ramen, with a side of maguro sashimi with soy sauce. Oh, and how about some dumplings as well?" Youmu was clearly testing the limits of Pal's kitchen supplies.

"Ok, Ms. Konpaku," Pal wrote the request on a notepad, "Ms. Saigyouji what would you like-"

"I'll have a turkey, with extra gravy, and some beef ramen, also an extra large buffalo chicken pizza, with extra hot sauce, and two roasted duck. And then... some biscuits, the fluffy biscuits mind you. Also a large plate of spaghetti with garlic bread, cheesy breadsticks and cheesy garlic breadsticks, and for dessert, two large chocolate cakes for me and Kirby here. Also a side of brussel sprouts." Yuyuko was CLEARLY testing the limits of Pal's kitchen.

"Why would you eat spaghetti and ramen in the same meal?" Meta Knight asked, "that's fat, I'll only have some lemon tea, thank you."

"Well, I haven't eaten this morning so I'm a little hungry, but calling people fat is rude. You wound me, Meta Knight." Yuyuko said, being coy.

"I'll have all of your requests ready shortly." Pal said, unfazed by Yuyuko's bizarre request.

"Ok, are we ready to go in?" Luigi said to Alice and Sanae, he was wearing his snappy brown suit and he had flowers he painfully plucked from Yuuka's garden.

"We've been ready Luigi," Alice said impatiently, "you've been psyching yourself up for entering the mansion for about five minutes." Alice had her usual attire on, along with her grimoire, which contains rather powerful spells inside. She had a few dolls with her as well. About ten.

"I don't blame him, this is so exciting!" Sanae said, she was wearing her green frilly dress that Hina made for her, she was trembling with excitement, however that was not all, Sanae did this weird thing thing were her pupils were suddenly replaced with stars, as if she was awestruck.

And Pikachu was on Sanae's shoulder. Just because.

"Ok, ok, ok, let's go in." Luigi finally manned up, and opened the door, only for it to swing open forcefully, by itself, of course. Luigi gulped and finally entered the mansion, Sanae, Alice and Pikachu followed close behind. It was an odd sight, the mansion had changed from a rickety, run-down interior into a stark white dance floor with a disco hovering and twirling above it. The one dirty brown couches were replaced with clean and pristine white couches. Some ghosts were dancing on the floor as well. Well... more like awkwardly wobbling to Earth, Wind and Fire's, 'Boogie Wonderland'. They seemed to be having a good time though.

And he was there. King Boo. He was waiting for Luigi. The green plumber glared at King Boo, and the Boo glared right back. But the malicious mood was quickly turned off due to Sanae's fangirling.

"It's a real Boo! I remember you guys from playing Super Mario World, you guys gave me a lot of trouble-"

"Yes, yes, I'm well aware," King Boo had cut Sanae off, "Ahem, Luigi, I do you remember what I put on the invitation? I said one extra is permitted. So... what's the rat doing here?" Pikachu had sneered at King Boo for his indirect insult, Luigi spoke up before Pikachu attempted to attack him, not that it would work anyway.

"Oh? We were supposed to bring three? Sorry about that, I guess I'm just getting old." Luigi said, he didn't want King Boo to get angry, so he dodged the question.

"Fine, I'll allow one more, but you won't get another chance like this ever again, and don't try anything funny either." King Boo said, as he floated up the golden staircase and disappeared back into his bedroom.

"Ok, so, here's the game plan," Luigi said, as soon as King Boo went into his room, he turned to Sanae, Alice and Pikachu. "We have to get in that room, Alice you send your puppets around the mansion to investigate anything suspicious. Pikachu, you'll also go with Alice's puppets."

"Luigi," Alice intervened, "I can't bring all of my dolls, or I'll be defenseless, half of my dolls should stay with me, and the other half should investigate."

"Ok, sure. Pikachu, you have to guide Alice's puppets, and if any ghosts attack you, run away, you can't fight them, me and Sanae will stick together for the time being. Everyone got that?" Luigi said, everyone nodded and spilt up, Alice's puppets had ran off into the nearby kitchen, with Pikachu leading. Alice had also moved to another part of the dance floor, leaving Luigi and Sanae.

"So what now?" Sanae asked the plumber, "are there any ghosts we need to fight?" she seemed eager, but Luigi was the opposite.

"Something'll come up eventually, the ghosts here don't seem hostile away."

"Maybe they just wanna have a good time."

"Maybe, but we can't let my guard down around these guys." A smaller ghost floated toward Sanae with a silver platter, holding these blue drinks that had a faint glow in shot glasses.

"Excuse me miss, would you like some ectoplasm?" The little ghost held up the platter meekly.

"Really? I'd love to try some!" Sanae said with that look in her eye again, "You wanna try some Luigi?"

The green plumber eyed the ectoplasm suspiciously, he was definitely parched, but he had every reason to not trust the drink. But he ultimately decided to take a cup, he didn't want to be rude toward the ghost, who looked like he was struggling.

With the ectoplasm in hand, Luigi sniffed it. It smelled nice. Like blue raspberry.

"Well Sanae... cheers."

And after that, it was a blur. Eyewitnesses say that the green plumber and the green shrine maiden had gone wild.

"It was like there were two Tasmanian devils in there! Goddamn!"-Anonymous Ghost

"Those youngins were crazier than my daughter when she couldn't go to that Billy Ocean concert!"-Anonymous Ghost

The high didn't last long. Thirty very odd minutes later, Sanae woke up on a hard linoleum floor, she felt lighter than normal.

"Sanae! Where are you??" Luigi's voice sounded muffled. The shrine maiden's vision was still blurry, but once her pupils adjusted, she looked around and saw a sink, pots and pans on a counter in the middle of the room, and a trash bin with a Luigi in it. Except, something was wrong. Luigi was headfirst into the bin, and his legs would've been poking out of the bin...

If he had any. Instead his legs were replaced with a milky white swirl. Sanae looked down at her hands to see her hands were milky white, and completely see through. It had struck her at that moment, her eyes rolled into the back of head in shock as she nearly passed out again. Until two white stubs had caught her.

"Are you alright ma'am?" A refined British accent said, Sanae came to again and quickly floated out of the man's stubs.

"Who're you?" She asked cautiously.

"I'm Pal Joey, chef for King Boo," the British chef said, "I see the ectoplasm took effect, now you two are incorporeal. Sorry."

"Why you- change us back then already!!" Sanae said angrily.

"Can't. King Boo wouldn't like that." Pal responded calmly, "at least you can go through walls." The trash bin finally tipped over, showing a disgruntled Luigi.

"Ughhh. I feel terribl-AHHHHHHHH" Luigi looked and his bottom half for a second and freaked out.

"Ok, I've had enough of this," Sanae turned to Pal again, but he disappeared, the shrine maiden sighed and went to go pick up her friend.

Meanwhile at the shrine

Mario had bought dumplings from the Human Village and was eating them on the porch of the shrine. Marisa was also on the shrine porch and was stealing dumplings from him when he wasn't looking, Yukari was doing the same while lying down on the porch, Yoshi was resting on Mario's left leg, and Aunn was resting on the right. Ran stayed at Yukari's side reading a book, even though Chen kept asking her to play. Suika was lifting a boulder to impress Link, and he was definitely impressed.

"Why are all of you here?" Mario asked tiredly.

"Because I Yukari won't tell me why I'm here." Link said assertively.

"It's because it's fun." Yukari nonchalantly replied.

"Maybe for you, but not for us." Link said.

"Ah well, enjoy your stay in Gensokyo!" Marisa said while reaching for Mario's dumplings again. Mario for some reason still hadn't noticed.

"Look Yukari, I have to get back to Hyrule. Princess Zelda must be worried about me." Link said hurriedly.

"Nope." Yukari said.

"Why?"

"Because she's here too. You'll have to look for her though~"

"What about Bowser?" Mario cut in.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about him." Yukari said, snapping her fingers a large, spiny-shelled Koopa came flying out of the gap.

"YUKARI! That's not what I meant!!" Mario said jumping off the porch and getting into his fighting stance. Marisa took it upon herself to take the rest of his dumplings.

"Oh... what did you mean?"

"SOMEONE BETTER EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT JUST HAPPENED!!!" Bowser roared angrily.

END*

Heyyy everyone, this is probably the first and last chapter of the summer, sorry. I have a lot to go over right now.

• The last part of this chapter is fluff, I wanted to get some important people in Gensokyo, I chose Bowser because he's a rather passive villain, all he wants is Princess Peach. Ganondorf in Gensokyo warrants a season on its own.

• I don't really have intention of putting the Koopalings in my story.

• Luigi was originally going to slap the ectoplasm out of Sanae's hand, but that would've been boring.

• Next chapter should focus on Youmu and Meta Knight, and will probably be shorter.

Welp, that's all, enjoy the rest of your summer everyone!

Epilogue*

After getting past a stubborn Utsuho, Pit and Koishi had opened the door to the Palace of Earth Spirits. The palace was Western-style with a checkered floor and stained glass on the wall. In the middle of the palace was a desk and a lamp, and sitting there, was a pink-haired Satori. Her hair was short and pink, with a black headband. A red 'third eye', that was positioned over her heart. She wore a blue shirt with yellow heart buttons and a white collar, a light pink skirt with a flowery pattern and blue slippers

"Sister!! We're home!" Koishi shouted excitedly.

"Visitors?" Satori said, a little surprised, "we never have visitors..."

"Hi there!" the angel is said cheerfully, "my name is-"

"Pit, yes, you are an angel from Skyworld, and you work under the Goddess of Light, Palutena." Satori stated all of this like it was common knowledge, "Hm... an interesting character."

"Wait, how did you-"

"Do that? Apologies, my name is Satori Komeiji, and I can read minds with my third eye."

Pit went silent for a moment. Then his eyes lit up.

"You can read minds?! That's so cool!!!" Now it was Satori's turn to be surprised. Her ability had never been called 'cool'. Normally people said her ability was freaky and weird, and she was accustomed to it.

"Thanks, and thanks again Pit. For looking after my little sister, I appreciate it." Satori said, her gloomy face lit up a little.

"Aww geez, it was nothing!" Pit said, scratching his head bashfully.

Satori's and Palace of Earth Spirits descriptions were cited from


	15. New Enemies and Newer Problems

Before the chapter begins here's a run through of all of the Nintendo characters and their current positions:

Mario: Currently resides at the Hakurei Shrine, with Reimu.

Luigi: Attempting to solve the Ghost Mansion incident with Sanae, Alice and Pikachu. Is currently a ghost.

Bowser: Recently gapped to Gensokyo by Yukari. Is extremely confused.

Yoshi: Hangs out with Suika in the Youkai Mountain, but is currently resting with Mario at the Hakurei Shrine.

Link: Lives with Tomotsu, but is currently with Mario at the Hakurei Shrine. Is unaware of Toon Link's existence.

Toon Link: Resides in the Human Village, befriended Komachi. Is unaware of Link's existence.

Zelda: Position unknown.

Kirby: Was invited to King Boo's wedding, is having dinner.

Meta Knight: Same as Kirby.

Pikachu: Is currently exploring the mansion with Alice's dolls.

Fushi (Charizard): Is owned by Fujiwara no Mokou, and lives with her.

Darkrai: Was last seen in Hell. Position currently unknown.

Villager: Currently resides at Eintei.

Pit: Befriend Koishi and met Satori, is currently at the Palace of Earth Spirits.

Dark Pit: Acquainted with Nue, resides at the Myouren Temple.

Palutena: Resides in Skyworld and assists Pit in his journey.

Mr. Game and Watch: Resides in the Human Village, somehow managed to befriend Eiki

R.O.B: Resides at the Hakurei Shrine, is in love with Ruukoto.

King Boo: The main villain, captured Kogasa and is going to forcefully marry her. Is the mastermind behind the wedding.

This isn't a recap, but it's a reminder as to where everyone is. Except the 'position unknown' characters. Anyway, on with the chapter!

"AH! AH! AH! AHHHHHHH!" Luigi yelled as he frantically flew around the kitchen.

"Luigi! Calm down! We have to find a way to get back to normal!" Sanae said, attempting to calm down her incorporeal friend, but she was freaking out as well, she couldn't imagine returning to her shrine and Suwako and Kanako getting a good look at her and Luigi. Luigi finally exhausted himself about a minute later.

"Ok, ok, ok. I'm calm. How are we going to get our bodies back?" Luigi asked puzzled.

"I don't know... where are our bodies?" Sanae said.

King Boo happily floated back into his room with Billy and Elton, who were holding two limp, empty bodies, Luigi and Sanae's specifically. They dumped the bodies on King Boo's king-sized bed. Kogasa, depressingly sat on the other side of the bed, until she jumped at the thud the of the bodies on the bed. She turned around and her eyes widened.

"T-that's Sanae's body... and the green guy from the Youkai Mountain!" Kogasa stuttered.

"So you met Luigi too? Wow, it really is a small world." King Boo said to his spouse.

"So..." Billy looked at the bodies quizzically, "why don't you just get into these bodies?"

"You're joking right?" King Boo turned to the smaller ghost, "the body of my one of my worst enemies and a girl?"

"Why does it matter? A body is body. And the green girl can cause miracles!" Billy said passionately.

"Well, Billy, how about this. Who's body I inhabit is MY choice, and I won't let some upstart, filthy, brain-dead child decide what I want and what I don't want!"

"Fine then," Billy retorted, "you're gonna regret this old man, let's go Elton." Elton didn't flinch, he seemed enticed by Sanae's sleeping face.

"ELTON!"

"C-coming!"

The older ghost brother angrily floated downstairs back to the party.

"Ugh, I can't believe how stubborn that old man is! Isn't that right, Elton... Elton?" Billy said looking for his brother, "where'd he go?"

Meanwhile...

Kirby and Yuyuko were mercilessly scarfing down the foodstuffs that were provided by Pal, while Youmu and Meta Knight were were eating like any normal person would. And in no time flat, all of the food was gone and the pink pals were stuffed.

"What a fantastic meal, what's next?" Yuyuko asked eagerly.

Just then the dining room double doors creaked open, and a doll wearing a tattered dress limped into the dining room, one of it's eyes were gouged out and it's arm was missing.

"What is that?" Meta Knight asked.

"Looks like one of Alice's puppets, but it's beat up real bad." Youmu responded plucking the doll from the ground, Yuyuko floated toward her subordinate to get a closer look at it.

"If one of her dolls are here, then she must be here as well. Question is... with who?" Yuyuko thought out loud, but was interrupted by the frantic breathing of someone outside of the dining room. The double doors swung open to reveal a worn-out Pal. His breathing was erratic and he had rage in his eyes.

"I finally found you! You miserable little doll! I'll chop you up and use your wood to smoke my next steak!" The cook said furiously as he attempted to grab the busted doll from Youmu's hands. Kirby knew something was off, and sprung to action. Using his Inhale, he sucked up the ghost in no time flat, he swallowed the ghost and became Cook Kirby.

"Kirby! You buffoon!" Meta Knight scolded the puffball, "You cannot go sucking up ghosts like that!"

"Well, he said he was going to chop it up. I don't see why he shouldn't have," the gardener defended Kirby, "more importantly, how did this doll find us-OW!" The tiny doll had pricked Youmu's finger, drawing a tiny amount of blood but enough to cover the doll's finger entirely, it had hopped off of Youmu's hand and limped over to a nearby wall and started to draw.

"What's it doing?" An intrigued Yuyuko asked. Once the doll had finished it's drawing, it turned to the group, froze and started to break down, until it was nothing but small wooden body parts on the floor.

In the dance hall, Alice had sensed one of her dolls life force dispersing, and disappearing completely. A deep concern had washed over her as she had no idea where Luigi and Sanae had gone. Things were not going well. Just then a drunk ghost with a Heineken in hand made his way to Alice.

"Weeeeell hello there pretty lady! It's a fine evening don'tcha think?" The ghost slurred putting his arm

around Alice, the blonde stayed silent as she contemplated what to do next, the drunk ghost got a little irritated.

"Hey toots! I'm talkin' to ya! It's rude to ignore people-"

"I'm sorry, but I cannot be bothered by you right now, leave me alone please-"

The drunk ghost smashed his beer bottle onto a nearby table and waved it in front of Alice threateningly.

"Now listen here blondie, I promised myself I'd get some action tonight, but I'm also fine with cuttin' you up."

"That's enough Bernie."

Bernie, had turned around to face a slim woman ghost with a green dress and orange high heels, her hair was bleached and was in a cute ponytail, she was also quite tall.

"Oh my goodness, Roxanne! I'm so sorry! I was just distracting myself." Bernie apologized.

"I'm sure you were." The ghost named Roxanne said, she turned to Alice, " Sorry about Bernie, he's... lonely. You must be Alice Margatroid."

"I am, who are you?" Alice responded seriously.

"Roxanne. It's nice meeting you darling." Even though this ghost was unfamiliar, Alice felt a warm but strange feeling from her.

"Do you... know where my friends are?" Alice asked.

"You mean that Luigi and Sanae? They were causing quite a mess earlier, I saw them go into the kitchen. Who knows what they're doing in there." Roxanne responded. Alice looked around and saw the double doors to the dining room.

"Thank you, Roxanne. I'll be heading off now."

"No problem, be careful sweetheart."

Alice opened the doors to the dining room. It was filled with a bunch of ghosts eating to their hearts content, the ghosts seemed unbothered by the magician's sudden entrance. Alice looked around and saw a small drawing of blood, it was a thunderbolt.

That's probably what one of my dolls left behind... but for who? Alice asked herself as she entered the kitchen, it was dark and empty. Confusion struck, as she expected Luigi and Sanae to be in here, but...

"It's Alice!"

The blonde let out a yelp as an Italian accent cut through the silence. She turned around to see Luigi, now a ghost. Something that was even more off-putting.

"Luigi? What happened? Where's Sanae?"

"I'm right here."

Alice had seen Sanae rise through the floorboards.

"We heard footsteps, so we hid. Didn't think it would be you though." Sanae said.

"How did this happen?" Alice asked, and in a few minutes, Sanae had let the puppeteer in on the situation.

"So you guys drunk an elixir that turned you into ghosts? How bizarre." Alice said to herself, just then a random pot fell down, startling the trio.

"W-what was that?" Luigi shivered, Sanae took the initiative and approached the pot, she picked it up and looked inside, just then a white stub had handed a vanilla cupcake to the shrine maiden. Much to her surprise. It was Elton, he smiled nervously as he exited the pot. Strangely enough, his hair covered his left eye.

"Hi Sanae! You look nice today!" Elton complimented, Sanae retaliated by pinching the ghost's cheeks.

"You! What happened to us! Change us back right now!" Sanae said angrily. Elton cried as Sanae's ghostly nails dug into his cheeks further.

"W-wait! I know how to change you guys back!" Elton fessed up, Sanae quickly let go of the ghosts cheeks.

"You know? Tell us!"

"O-ok! But you gotta eat that cupcake."

"Really?" Sanae looked like she was about to eat it out of desperation, but Luigi quickly stopped her.

"Don't! Last time we took something for this ghost he turned us into ghosts! Don't trust him!" Luigi said. Elton panicked, as the ghostly green plumber accused him.

"I promise I didn't do anything to that cupcake! Also King Boo made that elixir, just trust me please!" Elton looked like he was about to cry. Sanae let out a small sigh, she unwrapped the cupcake, and put the wrapper in her pocket, and within a few bites, the vanilla cupcake was gone.

"Huh. Not bad. Now tell us everything you know." Sanae asked.

"Ok, well, I know there's an antidote to reverse the effects of the elixir. But only King Boo knows where it is. So you'll have to take it up with him. Also your bodies are in King Boo's room." Elton explained, Luigi's eyes almost popped out of his sockets.

"You're joking! I don't wanna do that!" Luigi said nervously.

"Well, it's either that or we stay ghosts forever... like it or not, we gotta do this Luigi." Sanae said trying to calm down the plumber. Luigi gulped in fear.

"I don't know what's going on truthfully, but I'm already in this now. I'm not backing out." Alice said.

"I-I see, that's great." Elton said.

"By the way, why are you even helping us out?" Luigi asked the little ghost.

"No really reason... I just felt bad for you guys." Elton said bashfully.

"Well, thanks. I guess. By the way, your hair looks nice." Sanae complimented the ghost, Elton's face went red as he quickly left the kitchen.

"You know he likes you right?" Alice said to Sanae.

"I know. He seems like a good kid. Now..." Sanae patted Luigi on the back, "let's go get our bodies back!"

Due to having a big glass of lemonade, Youmu needed to handle her business in the ladies room, and accompanying her was the brooding Meta Knight.

"Why are you following me?" Youmu asked the Star Warrior.

"Because. When we fought back in the village, your sword... whenever you tried to attack me, it felt... half-baked. You never finished your training, have you?" Meta Knight said.

"What?! How did you know that?" An irritated Youmu asked teaching for her sword.

"I have lived for thousands of years, and I have fought many like you, it would be a shame for you to be like all of the other sword fighters I've met." Meta Knight explained.

"What are you getting at?"

"I'm asking you... why not become my apprentice? You have much yet to learn Youmu, and I could teach you everything you need to know."

Youmu dwelled on the knight's offer. Youki had passed away, and she never completed her training with him.

"Fine, I will, but only for the time being. You can tell me everything I need to know while we're here." Youmu said as she entered the woman's bathroom, Meta Knight waited patiently as his new student did her business. Only for his thoughts to be interrupted by a sudden crash in the bathroom. With no hesitation, Meta Knight quickly entered the bathroom, only to see a destroyed sink, and a distressed Youmu facing off with a toilet ghost.

"Now, what business where you trying to do while you sitting on my home?" The angry toilet ghost asked.

"YOUR HOME? WHAT ARE YOU DOING LIVING IN A TOILET YOU FREAK?!" Youmu yelled at the ghost, Meta Knight gawked at scene before him. The swords woman lunged at the ghost.

"I hope you know that you can't kill me with swords they'll just go right through me-URK!!!" the ghost was sliced in half by the Hakorouken. The spirit had fizzled away.

"Your sword... it can dispel ghosts?" Meta Knight asked the gardener.

"It can," Youmu responded, "whenever I cut ghosts, phantoms, spirits, they will be sent to Nirvana."

"Interesting..."

Yuyuko and King Boo has the same feeling at the exact same time, they had felt a spirit disappear suddenly. King Boo stopped talking to Kogasa for a moment and phased through the walls of the mansion, Yuyuko exited the dance floor and they both headed toward the source of the disturbance, as the two ghosts got nearer and nearer to the source, the would eventually run into each other. Yuyuko turned a corner and saw King Boo.

"Oh my! I was not expecting to see you here Mr. Boo." Yuyuko said cheerfully.

"Yes, I could say the same for you... you felt it didn't you? The sudden disappearance of a ghost." King Boo asked.

"I have, but I was also looking for my faithful gardener. She was going to the bathroom, but she never came back, she's always so clumsy!"

"You can stop the act Yuyuko. I know what you have been planning!" King Boo accused the spirit.

"Oh? And pray tell, just what have I been planning? I'm dying to know."

"I know that you, Luigi, Alice, Sanae and that yellow rat are in an alliance! Planning to take me down!"

Yuyuko tilted her head in confusion, "Uh... who? I know of Alice and Sanae, but not this Luigi person you speak of, and a yellow rat?"

"You're lying to me again!"

"I assure you, I have no idea what you're talking about. But you seem to be getting angry, and I have to find my gardener. So let's just move on with our lives and-" Yuyuko was quickly interrupted by an aggravated King Boo quickly growing in size.

"If you don't want to tell me that you're lying, then I'll wring the truth out of you!!" King Boo said with his newfound size. Yuyuko remained unfazed, she took out her fan and covered her mouth with it.

"Well... this has turned into a very interesting situation. Hasn't it?" The ghost princess said as she looked up to her giant challenger.

END*

I told myself I would get a chapter done over winter break, and I did! I had just felt really lazy. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the new decade! If you have criticisms I would love to hear them! And I have another fic called Super Free Game Bros! Which is about RPG-Maker characters coming together to fight in a tournament.

Also... if you like SSB fanfics, you should check out Super Smash Prose. A Discord server where you can discuss your own SSB fics.

(There isn't much in the way of Touhou there except me...)

https/discord.gg/bWegUFe —— Join here!

Epilogue*

Kirby was confused as to why Yuyuko had left him suddenly. But his confusion was interrupted by a booming laugh coming from behind him. He looked and saw his royal nemesis gorging down on an entire turkey. The king looked a little different as his cap that normally had a golden rim, was entirely replaced by a green emerald on his cap. The king's joyful demeanor would quickly fade as he turned to see his arch enemy staring at him.

"KIRBY?? What the hay are ya doin' here?!"


	16. The King's Eventful Evening

"Kirby!! Just what in the blue blazes are you doing here?!" King Dedede, the "King" of Dreamland asked the pink puffball.

"Poyo!"

"You're looking for someone? I don't care!! Answer my question first!" Dedede angrily inquired, Kirby had attempted to explain everything that happened to the king.

"Oh? These Yuyuko and Youmu girls just went missing? And Meta Knight is here as well?" Interesting!" Dedede stroked his chin.

Kirby looked curiously at the green gem on the Kong's cap, the puffball asked what it was.

"Oh this little thing? Uhhh... some random shadow type thing gave this thing to me in exchange for a quarter of my army. So I figured, why not?"

Dedede explained, "If I'm not mistaken, I believe he called this gem a 'chaos emerald'. Kind of a stupid name if you ask me."

The emerald didn't really look good on the king, but that didn't matter.

"Well since I don't have any reason to pound you into the ground. I'm going to head up to an auction, you coming?" Dedede asked Kirby, having no one to be with at the moment, decided to go along.

King Boo's crown turned a dark blue before bolts of lighting were fired at Yuyuko, whom which the latter had dodged gracefully. The Boo King opened his mouth and his blue tongue shot out of his mouth, taking the ghost princess by surprise as the tongue wrapped around her neck and lifted her further off of the ground.

"Haha! Did you really think you could outsmart me? The great King Boo?!" The Boo said, however it was difficult to make out due to his tongue being around someone's neck. Yuyuko struggled as she attempted to pry off the muscular organ.

"It's useless princess! I'm going to pop your head off! Not unlike a champagne bottle being opened!" King Boo boasted, Yuyuko stopped struggling and looked at the king, whom had stopped laughing to himself at this point?

"Huh? Why aren't you screaming?"

"Mr. Boo, there is something you should know about me... I've lived for so, SO, long. But I don't think I've ever met anyone like you," Yuyuko rambled to the king, "what I'm trying to say is, I enjoy challenges, as they require me to think a little, but the dilemma you put in front of me here has a surprisingly simple answer."

"Listen lady, I don't know what you're getting at but-" King Boo was cut off by Yuyuko as she bit into King Boo's tongue. Hard. The Boo let out the scream but the ghost wasn't done yet. Yuyuko kept tugging at the tongue more and more, until...

RRRRRIIIIIIP!!!

King Boo's dark blue tongue had been completely ripped from his mouth, and the Boo King couldn't believe what had just happened.

"I wonder how this would taste if you cooked it..." Yuyuko said as she inspected the tongue, the woman approached the king as the latter scurried away cowardly.

"G-get away from me!!! You're insane!!" King Boo said as his crown turned a bright orange and fireballs spilled out of the crown, Yuyuko quickly dodged them however.

"You aren't escaping, I have many things to ask you." Yuyuko said as she looked down at the king. King Boo sweat dropped as he fired more fireballs in Yuyuko's direction, who continued to dodge them. However, this time King Boo bolted toward a wall and phased through it.

Ah. So he was keeping me distracted wasn't he? No matter. Yuyuko thought as she approached the wall that King Boo phases through, but something felt off. The ghost princess looked around the room only to find that it had shrunk significantly! It was no bigger than a walk-in closet. She also couldn't even pass through the wall.

Well... this is unfortunate. Yuyuko thought to herself. But it wasn't over. The princess felt a warm coming from the opposite direction, she turned around to see that the wooden wall of the mansion was on fire!

This is also unfortunate! The fire Boo shot at me wasn't merely to fend me off, but it was also to scorch me as well. Yuyuko thought to herself as the fire spread even faster due to the wooden wall. But then, the ghost had an idea, it was quite unorthodox, but it could definitely work!

"Bidding will start in 5 minutes! We have gathered the plenty of valuable items today!"

King Dedede took a seat along with Kirby and a bunch of other ghosts in a auditorium.

"Ha! These ghosts don't look that special, I expect to make it out of here like a bandit!"

5 minutes later...

The bidding had started, the first item was a very fancy chair, which Dedede had claimed, and no one else challenged it, one new chair for Dedede.

The second item was a photo from King Boo, autographed by himself, no one took up the offer.

The third item was a antique vase, owned by a member of the Qing Dynasty at the end of the 19th century. It was a white glass vase with blue Chinese symbols on it. King Dedede showed interest in the vase and raised his hand claiming it, no one challenged and the king had a new vase.

The fourth item was a Crock Pot. It was used. Nobody claimed it.

The last item was a gohei, the ghosts really didn't know what it was used for, so they just put it up for sale.

"Eh? A stick with a piece of paper on it? I'll think I'll pass." Dedede said to Kirby, but then someone raised their hand.

"Ahem, I'll offer a hundred bits of gold for it!" A deeper voice said.

"Huh? Just a hundred? That's nothing, way Kirby, watch this!" The king cleared his throat and raised his hand, "I'll take it for a thousand bits! Heh heh, they'll never raise the-"

"Two thousand bits!" The voice said, the audience looked at King Dedede to see what he would say next.

"Why you...! 3,000 bits, I'll raise it for 3,000 bits!"

"4,000 bits!"

"5,000!"

"10,000!"

"...100,000!!!"

"Ugh!! 200,000 bits!"

"300,000!"

King Dedede went silent for a moment, the crowd kept looking at him for a response.

"300,000 going once! Going twice-"

"ONE BILLION BITS!!!" The king suddenly announced, the ghostly crowd gasped at the sudden callout, but it seemed to have worked, the rival bidder stayed silent.

"One billion going once... going twice... SOLD! To King Dedede!" The supplier said with vigor as he handed the gohei over to Dedede. And only then that's when he realized he made a grave mistake.

Why would I waste 1 billion gold on this thing?? The king questioned himself.

After the bidding was over Kirby and Dedede exited the auditorium, with the king still being shocked that he was outsmarted be some random person in the crowd. Meanwhile, Luigi and Sanae headed up to the two.

"Oh king? It's such an honor to meet you." Sanae said behind Dedede, he turned around to see a good friend of his, completely disregarding the shrine maiden.

"Luigi! It's bit such a long time since I've seen you!" The king said, Kirby seemed very happy to see the plumber as well.

"You too know each other?" Sanae inquired.

"Of course, me, King Dedede and Ness had all helped save everyone during the Subspace Emissary." Luigi explained.

"Huh... didn't play that one yet," Sanae said as she picked up Kirby, "Ohhhh~ he's soooooo cute! And squishy!"

"By the way, the bidding was fun." Luigi bought up, the king shook his head.

"Not for me. I lost too much money... wait, you guys were there?" Dedede asked.

"There? We were the ones competing for my gohei." Sanae said, it took a good minute for Dedede to process what she just said, when he did, he was furious.

"ARE YA KIDDING ME?!? I JUST LOST A LIFETIME'S WORTH OF GOLD FOR A YOUR STICK???" Dedede said angrily.

"Don't worry Mr. Dedede, we'll make it up to you, sooner or later..." Sanae said calming the penguin down.

"You'd better! Now let's go... Kirby?" Dedede looked around for the puffball but he wasn't there. Sanae look at her arms to see that he wasn't there either!

"Uh oh..." Luigi said nervously.

A particular smell had been released, and Kirby had been drawn to it like a moth to a flame, following it relentlessly. The smell had swept the puffball off his feet, and the small carried him to his location.

5 minutes later, Kirby reached his destination, it was pitch black, and the star warrior couldn't see anything.

"I'm so glad you could join us down here, sweetheart."

Kirby looked around for the voice but couldn't see anything, just then, out of nowhere his feet were frozen!

But, the puffball quickly smashed the ice into pieces with his stubby arm.

"How irksome. I figured I should have made the process quicker. But I guess I'll have to take the long road." The voice, Kirby frantically looked around for it, but to no avail.

As soon as the voice finished, toxic fumes circulated around the room. It smelled like roadkill and dead fish, except way worse. However, the fumes proved to be too much for Kirby, as he fell over, unconscious from the toxic gas.

An unknown amount of time later, Kirby woke up in a cold sweat, he was tied to a table, he tried to open his mouth, but he couldn't, as he came to the unfortunate realization that his mouth, his greatest weapon was rendered useless, as it had been sewed shut. He had no mouth.

He had no mouth.

He had no mouth.

But he must scream.

"You are a great soft jelly thing. Smoothly rounded, with no mouth." A pair of heels clicked together as they approached the table, it was pitch black in the room but Kirby saw exactly what he was going up against.

"Such a cute little thing. I've always wondered what was inside of that bottomless stomach of yours..." The voice had gotten louder and louder until Kirby's captor was revealed to be Roxanne, the sweet lady from upstairs. She held a bloody scalpel in her hand.

"Please sweetheart... I'm not good with making incisions, so forgive me if I'm rough..." The ghost girl said as she prepared to cut up the puffball.

"So, there are more people in this mansion huh..." A voice said near the entrance of the basement.

"Oh... I've been expecting you... Alice Margatroid." Roxanne said turning to face the puppeteer.

"Yikes. What did you do to him?" Alice asked the ghost.

"How did you find me?" Roxanne said coldly.

"My dolls are spiritually linked to me, if you take apart my dolls, It's guaranteed I'll pick up on it."

"Interesting! Say... Alice, darling. Just what made you think I didn't know you would come down here?" Roxanne said as she snapped her fingers, and an army of Pokémon appeared from the shadows, their eyes were a dark purple, they seemed to be under an influence. But among all of the critters, Pikachu was in the front, his eyes blank, staring into space.

"My precious little servants!! The little wench in front of you is your enemy. Make sure she's out of commission." Roxanne ordered the Pokémon, and all of a sudden, the creatures grew hostile and charged towards the magician. Foam escaping their mouths as the tried to reach her first. Alice took once step back, but as she did a feral Greninja fell on her and kept her in place. Alice remained unflinching.

"Roxanne... I thought you were a nice person. But you proved me wrong." Alice said, "just what made you think I came unprepared for something like this?!"

An army of puppets came from under Alice's skirt. Taking the ghost girl by surprise. One puppet stabbed the Greninja that was holding her in the eye. The frog ninja keeled over. The puppet army was overwhelming the Pokémon, until a few Wobbuffet's stepped up and activated Mirror Coat, they let they incoming danmaku hit them and sent a powerful beam right back at the dolls, disintegrating them. A nearby Sandshrew cast Sandstorm, lowering the visibility of the area, but also taking out more dolls.

An Abomasnow and Vanillish cast Hail and Diamond Dust, and Pikachu topped it off with a Thunderbolt, aiming it point blank at Alice, who could barely see anything.

The thunderbolt hit Alice in her stomach, causing her to take a knee.

This is chaotic..! I think I'll have to do something a little drastic! Alice thought to herself.

Testing "Goliath Doll"

FLASH!!*

A doll that looked exactly the same as Alice's dolls, except it was many times bigger, appeared in a blue light.

"Goliath! Do not kill these creatures, they are controlled... but keep them away from me!" Alice ordered the doll, in which the latter nodded silently. The doll kicked the approaching Pokémon away, while plucking some off of their legs. A Gengar and an Umbreon charged a Shadow Ball and launched it at Goliath, it wasn't very effective, but it managed to kick up some smoke. Meanwhile, Butterfree, Weedril and Ariados used String Shot to tie up the giant doll's legs. Finally, a singular Psyduck used Confusion, after the Goliath got the dust out of it's eyes. The Confusion hit and the now disoriented doll tipped over.

"Hahahaha!! Your doll may have been worrying... but in the end it was no match for my invincible army!" Roxanne gloated, the still confused Goliath got up, looked down at the injured Alice and grabbed her.

"Oh la la! And as a bonus, your own puppet get to put you out of your misery!" The ghost girl was ecstatic, "now my beautiful puppet, make some music with that girl's screams!"

Goliath started to squeeze Alice, and the puppeteer could feel her ribcage start to break, she screamed as her bones started to crack and fracture.

"What a wonderful scream! Your voice is a perfect mix between a mezzo-soprano and a soprano! It's magnificent!" Roxanne complimented, Alice was barely conscious, but she managed to squeak out a sentence.

"Huuuuh? What was that sweetheart? I can't quite hear what you're saying!"

"You should pay attention more often... Roxanne." Alice said weakly.

RIP!*

Roxanne came to a grim realization, she turned around. Only to see him.

"Wha- how did-" Roxanne saw the puffball, and three dolls that assisted him, "how did you set him free? Alice Margatroid, answer me!"

"Take a good look, sweetheart..." Alice hinted at the ghost, and she did. Even though Alice couldn't use her hands, that didn't stop her. So she decided to take off her shoe and use her feet to control the dolls!

"Clever. Very very clever, Alice Margatroid. But, have you forgotten? I have an entire army of Pokémon. And I'll-" Roxanne was interrupted mid-sentence as a Psyduck went flying past her head. Kirby had soundly defeated the entire Pokémon army, in under a minute, no less.

"W-well, you'll still die to your town doll!" As soon as the ghost claimed that, the confusion wore off on Goliath. The giant doll let her master down gently.

"Uh... uhhhh... Kirby's mouth should still be shut..."

It wasn't. The dolls had neatly undid the sewing, and Kirby could use Inhale again. The Star Warrior threateningly approached Roxanne, the ghost girl fell on her backside.

"W-wait! I never would have actually cut you up! It's just in our nature as Boo's to scare people! Is that so wrong??" Roxanne panicked while scurrying away from Kirby, but it was too late. Kirby opened his mouth and began to inhale.

"Wait, Kirby!" Alice said, the puffball stopped himself from inhaling while Alice limped over time Roxanne.

"I'll let you go... if you let know what's going on!" Alice said, Roxanne nodded eagerly, anything to not get sucked up.

"W-well, King Boo, fell in love with this chick named Kogasa Tatara, who looks pretty average if you ask me. And he decided to host a wedding for anyone who wants to celebrate their marriage! And-"

"Quit being cheeky and answer the question."

"Right! So basically, in 10 hours, Twilight Time will commence. And they'll be husband and wife. A-and there are more people like me, who guard King Boo."

"How many more?"

"U-um... I think 4 or 5 more."

"Continue."

"So one of the guards are really old. And it's been presumed that they're a Terracotta warrior. A-and-"

"Ok, ok. I've heard enough."

"Really? W-will you let me go now?!"

Alice looked at the ghost the same way Shinki would look at lowly demon.

"No... you don't deserve to keep going after what you pulled. Kirby, you know what to do."

"Poyo!"

"W-wait please, I'll- ah! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" The ghost was promptly sucked up and swallowed by Kirby. Alice took a deep breath and put her shoe back on.

"Now... it's over..." Alice said as she fell unconscious.

Roxanne, the Foxy Ghost Lady

Status: Retired!

END*

Hey guys! If you saw my wall, you would see that I might move NXT to a monthly schedule, I'm still not sure if it'll happen. I guess we will have to wait and see.

A little insight about Roxanne... her name was taken from a song of the same name from the band Police. The song itself is about a guy falling for a prostitute (if you don't know what that is, ask your mom lol). NXT's version of Roxanne was also a prostitute, but as soon as she somehow got a job and things started to look up for her. She got hit by a car and died.

...that got dark really fast.

Some lighter news, my birthday is next Saturday!

Anyways that's all for now, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, and always look both ways before you cross the street.

Epilogue*

"I wonder if we'll ever get back to the others..." Youmu said wistfully.

"I hope we do too..." Meta Knight agreed, they two swordies kept walking until they both stopped.

"Come out. Coward." Meta Knight said as he turned around to see an eccentric looking ghost, he had baggy colorful pants, with a blue belt that had 'OH YEAH!' on it, and a orange beanie on his head.

"Ugh, another ghost..." Youmu said, looking pale, "Meta Knight. You want to take this one?"

"No."

"What do you mean no? You know I hate ghosts!!"

"You don't understand Youmu." Meta Knight said, he kicked the swordswomen toward the ghost.

"H-hey! Damn you! What do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm teaching you 'Lesson One.'"

"And just what could that be? Huh?"

"You..."

"Must face your fear!!"


	17. Lesson One: Of Fear and Faith

"You just said... I should face my fear?" Youmu said, keeping her guard up.

"That's right. Fear is merely your own imagination taking control of the things you hate." Meta Knight explained.

"That sounds like a bunch of hoopla!" Youmu yelled at her instructor.

"Relax babe, I'm not here to hurt you." The ghost said nonchalantly, "buuuut you should just give up now, and nobody has to get hurt!" The ghost seemed quite laid back, suddenly Youmu had an idea. She didn't necessarily want to fight the ghost, perhaps a little bit of diplomacy, and he'll leave them alone, Yuyuko said it best.

You can't slash your way out of everything, Youmu.

But Lady Yuyuko... isn't taking them out the most effective way of solving a confrontation?

Sometimes, but it never hurts to show some diplomacy.

"Look, I know you want to-"

"Come on! You know you aren't gonna talk me out of this."

So much for that. The ghost had relaxed his posture while Youmu held up her sword defensively, suddenly the ghost glided across the ground at a high speed. Upon closer inspection it seems as if the ghost's feet had turned into roller blades. The roller blades had clashed with Youmu's sword, pushing her back.

"My name is Rolls, think you can keep up with me?" the ghost asked. Youmu merely glared at the ghost.

"I'll take that as a yes." Rolls said as he attempted to kick Youmu in the stomach, but she put up her leg to quickly block the attack, pushing her back quite a bit. Youmu attempted to recover, but the ghost was just too fast, he zipped up to the swordswoman and got uncomfortably close to her face.

"Hey. Wanna see something cool?" Rolls asked. Not waiting for an answer, he put both of his index fingers on his top and bottom lips, and started to stretch them upward, slowly revealing a horrifying amalgamation of squishy, soft and meaty parts, the thing had barely resembled a skull. Youmu's already somewhat pale skin had turned paler. Her legs started to buckle as she tried to force herself to move.

"Youmu! Quit being a fool! The enemy is in front of you!" Meta Knight yelled out. Youmu heard the knight's voice and quickly snapped out of her trance. She took another swing at Rolls, but he was just too nimble, he jumped back to create some distance.

"Ok, wanna see something else cool?" The skater asked.

"No! I'm already tired of your stupid tricks!!" The half-phantom retaliated.

"Well, tough luck for you then!" Rolls said as he rushed forward again, but this time, he did a little hop and parallel glided across the ground, sparks flew from under his skates, and then, the sparks kept growing and turned into a red hot inferno!

"Calvello's Inferno!" The skater shouted as the fire creeped up the walls.

Youmu readied herself once more.

"Human Knowledge Sword... Turning Angel Cut!"

Youmu's Roukanken had glowed a sky blue, and the half-phantom expelled the energy with a single swift swing at the fire...

...to no effect.

"Huh?" A bewildered Youmu said.

"These fires... they cannot be extinguished normally!" Meta Knight pointed out.

"Yeah, I just figured that out, genius." Youmu responded to the knight. The swordswoman had readied herself again and shot a plethora of danmaku into the raging flame, to no avail.

"DAMN IT! What the hell am I gonna do?" Youmu asked herself, before turning to her teacher, "in fact, why aren't you doing anything? Can't you teleport past the fire?"

"No, I cannot. My Dimensional Cape can only last me for a few good seconds before I return here. These flames are too powerful for anything else." Meta Knight explained.

Damn him... Youmu thought to herself. I can't even get past some fire? Maybe... just maybe, I really am half-baked.

It was then and there, Konpaku had made a strange discovery about herself. Ever since she lost to Meta Knight, she felt like her esteem was slowly crumbling. In the presence of the ever powerful Yuyuko and Kirby. She simply felt like an accessory, to be used, and discarded eventually.

But she met the knight. Who told her to face her fears. To take the journey to becoming her own person. To step into the oven, a half-baked piece of dough, into a full baked loaf of bread. And so, the half-phantom sheathed her swords, and ran headfirst into the expanding inferno.

"Konpaku! Wait-" Meta Knight said as Youmu rushed into the fire. The swordwoman's body was burning up, but she didn't care. The only thing that mattered was getting to the other side.

This is nothing! If I want to become stronger, then I'll have to endure worse than this! Youmu thought to herself as her tuxedo jacket burned up along with her dress pants, but she kept running, until she reached the end of the inferno. She unsheathes her swords and leaped up and out of the fire, preparing to strike her aggressor

"ROOOOLLS- huh?" The girl stopped herself upon seeing that the ghost wasn't right in front of her. Youmu quickly scanned the corridor, but couldn't find anything.

"Atkinson Axe Kick!"

"Wha-"

WHAM!!!*

Rolls had delivered a devastating kick to Youmu's head, and sent the half-phantom straight into the hardwood floor, making a slight crack in it.

"Did you really think that I would just be waiting for you on the other side?" Rolls taunted, "I was on the ceiling, so I guess I really was waiting for you. Anyways..." the ghost started skating toward Youmu.

"THIS IS THE END FOR YOU, KONPAKU!"

FWOOM!*

Suddenly a ball of fire came out of the inferno and struck Rolls square in his face, knocking him on his back.

"Wh-what was that?" The ghost asked himself, when he tried to get back on his feet, the fireball came right back down on him, but this time, Rolls evaded the attack. The flames had dispersed, and under the coat of fire was none other than Youmu's other ghostly half.

"Damn you! So that floating white ball has a mind of it's own huh?" Rolls said while staggering to his feet.

"Yeah," Youmu had appeared behind the ghost, with Hakurouken in hand, "Hate to break it to you, but this fight is over!"

Rolls quickly turned around and tried to jump back, but it didn't matter, Youmu was quicker, and managed to scrape his forearm with Hakurouken. The skater fell over in a panic.

"Enjoy Nirvana. Dumbass."

Rolls couldn't believe it. He was defeated, and now he would be gone forever. That can't be happening. That SHOULD'NT be happening. And yet it was.

No.

No.

No.

"NOOOOOOOO!!" Rolls screamed as he dug his fingers into his open wound and slowly started to rip off his entire forearm. The skater screamed in agony as he pulled her arm from the rest of his ghostly body. Youmu looked in horror as she was witnessing something truly gut-wrenching.

Once Rolls was finished, he quickly got up and skated past the shocked Youmu and down the dark corridor.

"I have to get to the king! I have to!!" Rolls said to himself, but not before he was stopped by the one and only, Meta Knight, who was holding Youmu's Hakurouken.

"Your time is up, skater." Meta Knight said ominously. Rolls had then did the only smart thing, and quickly phased through a wall on his left.

"Hmm. He got away..." Meta Knight told himself, wrapping himself in his cape once more.

"That was unfortunate. I cut his arm, but he tore it off in time to avoid getting sent to Nirvana. I didn't think we had the guts to do that." Youmu said, snatching her sword from Meta Knight.

"Your tuxedo is ruined." The knight pointed out.

"Yeah it is- wait, how the hell did you get past the fire? You said your cape couldn't make you disappear for long!" Youmu asked.

"Oh that? I lied. I can stay in my dimension for much longer, around 10 seconds."

"Wha- WHY WOULD YOU LIE TO ME?? THAT WAS A LIFE OR DEATH SITUATION!!"

"Because I knew you had something bothering you, and believe it or not, the skater helped you confront that problem."

You could see smoke rising out of Youmu's ears, but Meta Knight paid it no mind.

"I figured you would ruin your somehow, so I brought your regular outfit too." Meta Knight said as he opened his cape and out slid Youmu's classic green vest and skirt, complete with her ghost insignias at the edge of her skirt, and a white undershirt.

"Did you actually go into my room just to take these?"

"You don't like saying thank you, do you?"

"Whatever," Youmu said as she picked up her clothes, "Turn around. I don't need you ogling at me."

"I wasn't going to." Meta Knight said as he turned around and dug something else out of his cape. Within minutes, Youmu replaced her tattered suit, with her regular outfit.

I did kind of miss this outfit... Youmu thought to herself, the swordwoman looked over to see the knight scarfing something down, his mask was on top of him.

"Are you seriously eating at a time like this??" Youmu asked.

"Youmu. When I turn around, you must close your eyes."

"Huh? Why should I??"

"Just do it, I cannot heal you if you don't."

"Uh... alright." Youmu closed her eyes and waited.

*SMOOCH!*

The half-phantom quickly opened her eyes to see that the knight had kissed her! Youmu quickly pushed Meta Knight off of her, the latter had quickly retreated to put on his mask. Both of their faces were red hot.

"UGH, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU??!" Youmu screamed at her teacher, the knight avoided eye contact.

"That was a technique I picked up from Kirby, it allows you to heal anyone with food you consumed!" Meta Knight explained, Youmu had stopped to think for a second, she throughly checked her body to see any burn marks, but she didn't find any.

"Wow, you really did heal me. Thank you. But next time TELL me when you're going to do that." Youmu said.

"Yes... it appears that these two are acquainted." A voice said behind the two. Both swordfighters heard the voice and quickly stepped away.

"I will be taking care of both of them." An old man said. He had a black yukata with a simple phantom pattern on it, strangely enough however, he was currently wearing a pair of hot pink sneakers! Complete with yellow socks to hide his hairy legs, his hair was also in a neat bun, attached to his hip was a sheathe with a blade in it.

"Who are you?! Identify yourself!" Youmu yelled at the ghost.

"Identify? You're asking a lot out of me." The ghost responded.

"What? Can't even tell me your name? Are you stupid or something?" Youmu insulted the spirit, hoping to aggravate him a little bit.

"My name... is gone." The ghost replied calmly.

"Huh? That's your name? Gone?" The half phantom tilted her head in confusion.

"No Youmu," Meta Knight interjected, "this ghost doesn't have a name!"

"What? You don't remember your name? That's ridiculous!" Youmu exclaimed cockily, "Whatever, after my fight with the roller skater, I feel like I can take on anything!" The swordswoman said unsheathing her sword and rushing toward the no-name ghost. The said ghost slowly walked toward his aggressor.

"Come then, I shall pluck your feathers like the spring chicken you are."

What's his problem? Is he not going to fight me? Youmu asked herself, I suppose I shouldn't feel too bad then when I kill him for being unprepared!

The ghost had already walked past the half-phantom, and the girl was confused as to why the spirit didn't attack.

"Meta Knight," Youmu said turning to her teacher, the knight's eyes widened slowly, "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Suddenly the half phantom doubles over. Her abdomen was cut clean open and blood spilled out, instantly knocking out the girl.

"That girl was fast, but fortunately... I was faster." The ghost said.

"I thank you, no name ghost." Meta Knight said unsheathing Galaxia, "I now have confirmation that you are a powerful warrior."

"Perhaps I am powerful. Or maybe you're just clumsy." The ghost replied to Meta Knight's confusion, suddenly the knight's mask was cut straight open, revealing Meta Knight's true face. The star warrior quickly became flustered and covered his face with cape.

"If you retreat, I will kill your student, knight. Would you really want that?" The ghost bargained, and Meta Knight lowered his cape to show his yellow eyes.

"Fine. What will you do to me?" The knight asked.

"Taking you in of course!" The ghost replied all of a sudden whacking Meta Knight on the head with his sheathe, effectively knocking him out as well.

Suddenly, a squad of ghosts stomped down the hall, they wore blue tunics with gold and silver buttons, trousers and blue Bobby helmets. The lead ghost wore a large trench coat with medals and a golden Bobby helmet, she also had a cigarette in her mouth.

"Well, well, if it isn't the new, Terracotta ghost." The officer said gruffly, she looked at the two bodies on the floor, "you dispatched both of them by yourself?"

"Yes. It actually wasn't as hard as I thought. Your name is E. Claire right?"

"Right, just call me Claire," The officer said as she took out a pack of Marlboro cigarettes, "You want one? This is the good stuff."

"No thanks."

"Huh? Why not?"

"Because that stuff ruins your lungs I'm sure."

"What do you mean? We're dead! It doesn't matter."

"Well, I just... don't like how they taste."

"Your loss. Ok boys!" Claire yelled at her subordinates, who quickly stopped chattering with each other to heed their superior's request, "Handcuff these bodies and take the train to the prison."

"Uh... Claire? What's a train?" The man asked.

"You'll know when we get there. Also, what are you doing wearing those sneakers?"

"Oh these? I thought they looked good! You like them?"

"Heh, just wasn't expecting someone like you to wear them."

King Dedede, Sanae and Luigi were all sitting in a bar, it was crowded but well-lit with neon signs, in the front of the bar was a female ghost singing Frank Sinatra's, Fly Me To The Moon, however the jazzy tune was not enough to lift the spirits of the ghostly shrine maiden and plumber.

"What's wrong you two?" King Dedede asked the green duo, "You guys aren't havin' a good time?"

"Nah."

"Not really no."

"Heh alright here... maybe a little food'll cheer ya up! Waitress! Can we order now?" Dedede called for the waitress, and the ghosts daintily floated over.

"Yes? Are you ready to order?" The ghost asked.

"Yeah uhhh, lemme have 2 double, pork roast, macoroni and cheese, bacon burgers. With a side of your cheesy ranch bacon fries, and ice-cold saltwater to wash it down with!" The king ordered, the waitress turned to the two other ghosts with a smile.

"I'll have the spaghetti carbonara. With the aperitivo as a drink." Luigi told the waitress.

"I'll have what he's having, and just Coke for a drink" Sanae added.

"Alrighty! You're food will be here in a few," The waitress said cheerfully as she quickly floated away, and into the dark kitchen.

"Hey, Luigi, what's... 'aperatito', is that some sort of liquor?" Sanae asked her plumber friend. Luigi couldn't help but chuckle.

"It's 'aperitivo', and yes, it is. It's mainly for stimulating your appetite before eating," Luigi explained, "I only learned this in Brooklyn, and I sometimes have it by itself."

"Why do you drink? It's not really good for you..." Sanae questioned.

"Well Sanae... I'm kind of a scaredy-cat. I get stressed easily, and alcohol helps me with that. Just don't tell my older bro I said that." Luigi explained, King Dedede smiled.

"Honestly, I'm not surprised you started drinking. If anything you're the first person who I suspected to start drinking!" The king said, and the trio shared a laugh.

Meanwhile, right outside of the kitchen, the waitress pulled out a walkie-talkie from the pocket of her apron.

"Ed...? You ready? Well then,

"Let's get this show on the road."

END*

Hey guys, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! The monthly thing didn't work out (Shocker.) and school coming to a close for me, I'll have more time to slack off over the summer.

About Roll's character, he was raised in New York in the late 80's. He loved to skate and flirt, but his life was taken suddenly after a cop 'accidentally' shot him. Poor kid. Anyway, that's all for now. Stay inside, wash your hands, and stay tuned for the next chapter!

Epilogue*

Kogasa's body started thinning a little ever since she's been captured. King Boo had tried to feed her numerous times, but she refused, and the Boo was starting to get a little worried.

"Ugh, what can I do to make her interact? Her body will become brittle eventually!" The King said to himself.

"...It doesn't matter..."

"Huh?"

"It doesn't matter what happens to this body. If it gets destroyed, it doesn't matter, my umbrella is what keeps me alive." Kogasa explained, pointing to the ground where her umbrella was, it had started to gather dust.

"Oh dear. We cannot have this. I'm cleaning your umbrella." King Boo said, picking up the umbrella.

"What? Why would you?"

"Why wouldn't I? I care about you."

"..."

"Also we must have you take a shower, and you seem very tired, why not get some rest?" The Boo doted over the karakasa obake, and it felt... alien to her.

It was kind of nice to be cared about.


End file.
